Clash in NYC-COMPLETE-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Tony Stark has a little brother, who left to join the army after having a fight with their father is now back. William Stark/Lennox reunites with his brother and going to NYC for a vacation from NEST, it doesn't turn out that well. Loki and Megatron have joined together to destroy NEST and the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers and Avengers crossover: Clash in NYC

**Fallenqueen2: Well I am currently in a transformers AND avengers kick and I noticed that no one had made a crossover of them before! :o. I thought it would be cool to do one so here it is, chapter one. Rather short yes, but it will be awesome none the less :) ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers OR Transformers, but damn I really wish I did! It would be SO kick ass! **

**Summary: Tony Stark has a little brother, who left to join the army after having a fight with their father is now back. William Stark/Lennox reunites with his brother and going to NYC for a vacation from NEST. NYC is in for a battle of its life.**

* * *

Chapter one

Will's POV

"Hide I'll only be gone for a week. I will be fine." I rolled my eyes at the Black GMC top kick parked stubbornly in my driveway, a chuckling Sarah holding a cooing Annie standing in the doorway.

"I'm your guardian Will so I am not leaving you." Ironhide huffed from his radio. I adjusted my duffle bag over my shoulder holding back the urge to kick him in the aft.

"I need you to stay with Sarah and Annie, I am off duty and my brother insists I come see him in New York." I said slipping into military major mode. When my brother found out somehow (he has his ways) that I had the week off he asked me to come down, Sarah had agreed it had been far to long since I had been with him, Annie was still too young for plane rides so they were staying behind, finally I gave in, regretting it when my brother said he would send his private jet out with him and Pepper on board out to my base to pick me up. I augured that was a bad idea since NBE's were wandering around the place (Like pit I told him that, I'm not stupid) but he was a stubborn bastard so I gave in after 45 minutes.

"Will." Ironhide started warningly.

"I'm going Hide now you can drive me to the base so I can head out or I can call a taxi, your choice here big guy." I said crossing my arms, Ironhide's frame shook annoyed before his driver door swung open, I grinned in victory.

"Good choice Hide." I swung my bag into the passenger seat before embracing my wife and little angel.

"Have a safe and wonderful time Will tell your brother and Pepper we say Hello." Sarah smiled and Annie cooed again holding my finger.

"I always am babe. I'll see you in a week my beautiful ladies." I smiled as I kissed Sarah's lips and Annie's forehead before climbing into Hide's alt. form as he backed up and sped towards the 'bots base. Ironhide was clearly stewing the whole drive there, he hated losing in anything, and he skidded into the hanger where Epps was waiting with Optimus, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Ratchet.

"Hey man, when is your brother coming?" Epps asked as we bumped fists.

"Soon I'm guessing?" I said as a voice blared over the PA system.

"Incoming plane, Stark Industry make, all autobots engage holoforms." the voice instructed in a neutral tone.

"Like I said soon." I chuckled under my breath as Epps stared at me, shocked. The autobots holoforms join us in walking out to the landing strip eyes dimmed as they did a quick Internet search of Stark Industries no doubt. I watched the small jet land in silence knowing most of the base was present and about to learn who I really was. The door swung open and out stepped Tony Stark and Pepper Potts both squinting at the crowd of people below, both broke into smiles when they spotted me, they made their way quickly over to me.

"Will!" Pepper exclaimed pulling me into a sisterly hug.

"Hey Pep, how are you?" I asked using my nickname for my brother girlfriend/CEO.

"As well I can be." she grumbled as Tony waltzed over pulling me into a manly hug.

"Hey little bro!" he said cheerfully, I rolled my eyes lighting punching his ribs.

"I'm not little anymore Ton." I huffed as he pulled away wincing in mock pain.

"You will always be little Willie." he teased before clapping his hands together surveying the surrounding people who had stunned looks plastered across their features. "Awe lil' bro did you not tell them who your big bro is? I'm hurt William Stark." he said placing his hand over his arc reactor.

"Well in case you forgot I'm William Lennox now." I reminded him and Pepper smiled.

"How are Sarah and little Annie?" she asked caringly.

"They are great, thanks for asking, they say Hello. Oh thanks for sending my 10 month old daughter a Bluetooth Ton." I said rolling my eyes at my brother who grinned.

"It what Uncle Tony doe, she'll thank me when she's older." he chuckled. "So you going to introduce us to your comrades or what?" he asked gesturing to the group around me.

"Right, Epps, Prime, Hide, Ratchet, Sides, Sunny this is my older brother Tony Stark and his girlfriend Pepper Potts and vice versa." I said pointing to each in turn.

"Nicknames right?" Pepper asked tilting her head.

"Yeah you're right like normal Pep." I grinned.

"Nice to meet you all, hope you're taking care of my little brother. Thankfully for you I'm taking him off your hands for a while." Tony grinned as he put me in a headlock I laughed before revering his hold on me and I had him in a gentle headlock I did notice Ironhide stiffen at our play fight as I let my brother go.

"You and Clint will get along great, you both like to attack me, come on Willie times a wasting and the team is waiting." Tony remarked.

"Alright Ton, well I'll see you guys in a week! Try not to get blown up too much okay?" I teased looking directly at Sides and Sunny who adopted an innocent look and as I sent a look at hide that read 'I'll com you when I get there'. Hide nodded understanding.

"Safe journey Will." Prime said in his baritone voice that threw Pepper off for a second before recovering, Optimus had that effect on people even in his holoforms. I gave Prime a salute before following my brother and Pepper into the private jet and within minutes we were in the air en route to New York, Tony already had a scotch in hand, when he offered me I hesitated for a moment before accepted.

'What the Hell, I am after all on vacation.' I thought as I took a sip of the liquid, staring at the clouds outside the window as Pepper started talking business with Tony who tried to pay attention, but his short attention span seemed to be acting up again.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: and end chapter one, I hope it was a good introduction! Next chapter Will gets to meet the team while Ironhide wears a hole in the floor from pacing, look forward to it! R&R!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clash in NYC**

**Fallenqueen2: Wow 5 reviews for the 1st chapter alone, I feel so touched thank you to: Virtus Proestantior Aure, Shara Raizel, unchartedfate, cjewellm, Sharpshooter7. Thank you all SO much, I love reviews and those are what make me write! 3 enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers OR Transformers, but damn I really wish I did! It would be SO kick ass! **

* * *

Clash on NYC 2

Will's POV

"So brother, let me tell you about the team." Tony said half way through the flight and I knew Ironhide was more than likely tracking me as we flew overprotective mech that one.

"Since they are your friends and living with you then I would assume i should at least know their names or will SHEILD try to silence me?" I chuckled so did Tony, being a Stark did have some perks, like having the IQ to hack into SHEILD's base thanks to Tony's chip he planted and I had did a quick scan of the Avengers files, got to look out for my older brother, but thank primus that I know for a fact that nether Tony or SHEILD can hack NEST'S mainframe.

"Yeah Fury is a dick. Anyways we will start with the 1st avenger I met but didn't know it yet. Her name is Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, master assassin with mean ass guns. Her long time partner or lover as I like to think Clint Barton, Hawkeye he is kick ass with a bow and arrow and legit sees everything, kind of creepy at first when you see him nestled in the rafters but he grows on you, they all do. Next up is Dr. Bruce Banner/the hulk. Bruce is shy and a science enthusiast like myself but when he gets angry he turns into a huge green rage monster, word to the wise, don't piss him off. Then we have a Norse demigod of thunder Thor, he's from Asgard a completely different universe than ours and after we beat his adopted brother Loki a few months back he came back with some depressing news that Loki is at large again so we are trying to find him at the moment, no worries we beat his alien invasion once we can do it again. Then finally the one and only capsicle, Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America." Tony explained and I nearly did a spit take with my scotch.

"THE captain America, the one dad always talked about?" I asked in slight awe.

"Yeah, total dick at first but he was on ice for 70 years or so... So we forgive his lack of knowledge about anything in this time period, he lives up to his legend though." Tony confirmed.

"Well I defiantly didn't see that or the Norse god bit coming, but now I'm looking forward to meeting them." I smiled and Tony raised his glass and chugged some more of his scotch.

"They are looking forward to meeting you since no one seemed to believe me when I said I had a little brother in Special Ops." Tony grumbled annoyed. Well he doesn't know about NEST or the autobots that's good, well I did design the firewall to block all of that out. Heh heh, sorry Tony. I twirled my crystal glass in my hand as we touched down on our families private run way where a car was waiting. After weaving through traffic with Happy behind the wheel (it was odd being in a car that needed a human to drive) we arrived at the newly reconstructed Stark Tower, the A glowing brighter than the rest of Stark. We rode the elevator up in silence while AC/DC's shoot to thrill hummed softly over the speakers, yup same old Tony.

"Why don't you just call AC/DC up and ask them to create an Avengers theme for you Ton?" I asked and a huge smile broke across his face.

"Great idea Willie, I think I will when I get some time." He agreed thinking over the possibilities. The music was soon over powered by voices as the doors slid open to the living room.

"Thor for the last time this is Wii bowling, you don't ACTUALLY throw a bowling ball at the screen or your mjolnir." A drained voice was heard first, Tony freaked out and ran into the room which was followed by a crash, I bolted into the room out of instinct to see a large, muscular man with long blonde hair and Tony in a heap on the floor by a broken Wii. A smaller man with messy black hair and wire rimmed glasses sat on the couch shaking his head. A short, neat blonde haired man around the same muscle tone as the first on the floor was examining a Wii remote with interest. A red headed woman sat on an armchair, arms crossed with a stern expression on her face surveyed the scene before her, her lips twitched when she saw a man on the window seat with short spiked brown hair laughing loudly, I squatted down beside my brother.

"Tony are you okay?" I asked slightly worried, he grunted in response, I held my hand out to help him up which he gladly took.

"Of course I'm alright. I have taken worse." he huffed up his chest in pride.

"Oh right, like that time I destroyed you in boxing?" I teased and he growled.

"You were 15 and you hit puberty before Me." he tried to explain and I laughed.

"You were 17 at the time Ton." I smirked and grumbled as he rearranged his clothes.** (A/N: in this story Will is around 26, Tony is 28)**

"Tony who is this?" the neat blonde haired one asked politely giving up on the wii remote.

"Oh right. Hey Avengers listen up! I would like you to introduce you all to my little brother Major William Stark." Tony grinned and I coughed slightly. "Well now Major William Lennox, since he took his wife's name not carrying on the family name but whatever!" Tony amended.

"Nice to meet you all." I said kindly.

"Huh who knew Stark was telling the truth." the redhead murmured as she shook up walking over to me.

"See this is a prime example of how you guys should trust me more!" Tony huffed as the women shook my head.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff." she said with a small smile on her lips.

"Clint Barton." the short brown haired man said dropping out of his fit of laughter easily.

"Dr. Bruce Banner, nice to meet you." the man in the glasses said sheepishly.

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard!" the blonde who was holding a destroyed wii remote boomed.

"Captain Steve Rogers." the neat haired blonde said with a smile as he looked at me.

"Nice to officially meet the avenger's." I grinned, nodding at each of them. "Kudos on saving the world from aliens and keeping my brother sane."

"Stark? Sane?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey I take offence to that." Tony interrupted.

"He does have a point Ton." I shot Clint a smirk which he returned.

"Great my own flesh and blood turning on me as well as my team, what has the world come too?" Tony cried dramatically falling backwards into a chair causing small amounts of laughter to emit from different sources in the room.

"Master William, you have a video call, shall I transmit it to your phone?" JARVIS's British voice rang out and I froze and swore under my breath.

"Ah pit, yes thank you JARVIS." I smiled as I pulled out my phone before nodding at the others as I left the living room and entered the kitchen.

"Always a pleasure Master William and welcome home." JARVIS replied as I flipped open the screen and it was blurry at first before Epp's face came into focus as did the bi pedal mode of Ironhide pacing in the background.

"Hey Epps, what's wrong?" I asked as I hopped up onto the bar stool.

"What's wrong is Hide, he is pacing and worrying like a mother hen, a giant robotic mother hen." Epps complained, I chuckled.

"Well Epps he is a giant robotic mother hen." I smirked as the form of Ironhide froze up before turned to face the screen where I was sure my face was being displayed and he crouched down, gently pushing Epps out of the frame.

"Will are you well? It has been hours since you left." Hide rumbled.

"I'm fine Hide, just on normal human tech planes it does take some time to get from one place to the next. Now go blast some poor target into the pit and stop worrying so much." I rolled my eyes as his bright blue optics blinked.

"Ah- right- okay. Glad your safe. Call if anything goes as you humans say 'straight to hell'." Hide said in short clipped sentences.

"I'm staying in a tower full of super humans/gods I think I will survive." I chuckled and his optics blinked again as he nodded his giant head.

"Right, have a safe vacation Will." he said.

"I will don't worry hide, Lennox out." I waved slightly before snapping my phone shut.

"So overprotective." I grumbled.

"Overprotective wife?" Steve's voice asked me as he entered the kitchen.

"Uh-yeah something along those lines." I muttered causing captain America (!) to chuckle as he slid onto a bar stool across from me as he tried to work the toaster.

"Need some help there?" I asked kindly and he looked up with a confused look on his face as he nodded helplessly.

"Yeah, being on ice for 70 years means you miss a lot of stuff and all your brother's high tech items around here doesn't help a whole lot either." Steve confessed.

"Hey don't worry about it Steve, if you need any help don't be afraid to ask me, my brother, Pepper or even JARVIS." I said as I demonstrated how to use the toaster.

"Thank you Will." he smiled slightly at me, then I proceeded to show him how other items in the kitchen worked, that drew Thor in who I also taught about the basics of the kitchen.

"Huh, you actually taught a god and a famous captain who had been frozen for 70 years how to use kitchen appliances, Tony's appliances no less. I have to say Will, I'm rather impressed." Natasha stated as the other entered the kitchen to see Steve successfully using a toaster and Thor using a coffee maker all by them selves and not blowing anything up.

"Yeah well I'm used to teaching people things that they don't know." I smiled thinking of how I and the others in NEST always have to explain human things to the autobots, newly arrived or other wise.

"You know new recruits and all." I added in meaning both 'bots and humans.

"Well you are going to make things a whole lot easier on us." Bruce smiled slightly.

"My pleasure." I smiled back.

"Hey bro, want to see mine and Bruce's lab?" Tony asked me excitedly, I grinned and hopped off my bar stool.

"Oh yeah!" I cheered slightly, I loved technology that's part of the reason why the autobots amaze me so much, you know other than the fact they are life forms from a different world and are like 30 ft tall, etc. I followed Tony and Bruce down some stairs to a lab/auto shop where millions of equipment was stationed, they let me wander about like a kid in a candy shop. There was a crash overhead followed by swearing, Tony grumbled as he raced back up the stairs leaving me with Bruce.

"So Dr. What are you doing research on?" I asked standing beside him at a table where he was type away at a touch screen.

"Uh a new gamma radiation tracker, it will help us track down Loki." he said hesitantly, I nodded my head and scanned over the equations.

"This will work." I said impressed and his head snapped up to look at me.

"I haven't ran it yet..." he said pushing up his glasses.

"Trust me, it will work Dr, you got to believe in yourself." I stated and he sighed.

"I would like to but it's hard. I don't know if you know of my uh condition..." he started taking off his glasses.

"Tony mentioned something about when you get angry you turn into what was it? Oh right ' a huge green rage monster', but what from I read from when I hacked the SHEILD database you aren't a monster, you were just an unfortunate subject to an experiment gone wrong, this was just another outcome. That much gamma radiation should have killed you, this must have been your body's way of keeping you alive." I explained my theory to the now gapping Dr. "Plus I know you saved my brother so I want to thank you for that." I added in honest still.

"I didn't save anyone..." he mumbled trying to process what I had told him.

"Yes you did." I said firmly and he looked up with wide eyes.

"You aren't scared of me, neither you nor Tony are. Why? Is it a Stark trait?" he questioned.

"No, just both me and my brother know when someone is a good person and we look past the exterior. You Bruce Banner and the Hulk are good people." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"... Thank you Will. That means a lot..." Bruce smiled happily at me

"My pleasure, in my line of work you have to look past the outside of people to tell if they are good or bad in their core. Now let's run this program." I smiled, together we booted up the gamma tracker program, and moments later we got a hit of faint gamma, a few blocks away.

"Loki?" I asked glancing at Bruce who nodded grimly as the tower started to rumble slightly.

"Loki." he confirmed as Tony raced down the stairs, the other right on his heels.

"It's Loki, if I were you guys I would suit up." I informed them, Bruce nodded in agreement and everyone scattered to get ready. I watched as my brother suited up in his iron man armor.

"Nice suit bro." I whistled.

"Remind me to build you one before you leave." Tony stated as he flipped down his face plate, I chuckled.

"Good luck guys." I called as Tony picked Bruce up and flew out of the shop, saluting all the avenger's, Steve saluted back, old habits I guess. Soon the tower was silent, I headed back up the stairs and draped myself across the large black couch and flipped on the TV  
settling in for some relaxing TV watching when the huge windows across from me shattered in wards, the shards just missing me, I flipped behind the couch and pulled out my gun (that was loaded with Sabot rounds still) from my belt. Who the pit was it? 'Con's? Loki? I would find out sooner than later sadly. Man Ironhide was going to be pissed when he finds out about this so much for being safe in a tower full of super humans because I'm pretty sure this classifies as everything going straight to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Clash in NYC 3

**Fallenqueen2: Again I would like to thank: Shara Raizel, Sharpshooter7, salllzy and Leighta Greenleaf. Your reviews always make me smile! I feel like I am actually doing a good job on this story! Props to all who faved and alerted this story! I really hope you all liked chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers OR Transformers, but damn I really wish I did! It would be SO kick ass! **

* * *

Will's POV

I took a deep breath before slightly poking my head around the side of the couch to see a man with slicked back raven hair, wearing a silver and green armor outfit paired with a green cape and gold horned helmet and a blue pulsing scepter in his right hand standing amidst the glass **(A/N: well who didn't see that coming.)**I was going to assume that was Loki, but wasn't he supposed to be like blocks away?

"I know you are here human." he called out looking around as I ducked back behind the couch. I gripped my gun before bolting to my feet, gun aimed at the Norse god.

"And I know you are insane." I retorted as his eyes landed on me and my gun which elicited a low chuckle.

"As are you for going up against me, a god with a mere gun." he stated, waving his scepter I felt my gun being ripped from my fingers and watched it fly across the room.

'Well damn.' I thought annoyed. "Why are you here and not fighting your brother and the other avenger's?" I asked as I jumped over the back of the couch before settling back into the leather, Loki raised an eyebrow at my lack of fear.

"I am here to capture you because if I do then the man of iron will give up to save you, you humans are predictable creatures." Loki stated stepping towards me.

"Uh-huh, well good luck with that." I remarked flipping around on the TV, Loki's frown deepened.

"Why are you not fearful for your life Stark?" Loki asked sounding confused.

"No offence Loki but I'm stared down a lot meaner, bigger and eviler villains than yourself. Man even Starscream scares me more than you." I stated simply looking him in the eyes.

"Star-what?" Loki asked possibly more confused than before.

"Never mind, now why don't you just fly out of here using your little god powers and go duke it out with your brother?" I asked waving towards the open sky beyond the now gone glass windows. Loki opened his mouth to say some sort of annoyingly evil quip I'm sure but a large metal blur flew into the living room, I swore loudly when I saw what it was.

"Ravage? Ah frag!" I groaned and quickly made a break for my gun but was tackled into the large flat screen TV by the mech cat. I yelled in pain as the TV sparked against my back, possibly burning it, I lashed out with my foot and sent ravage skidding back a few feet. I stumbled out of the wreckage that used to be a TV. Ravage growled before leaping at me, I rolled out of the way; I stopped by my gun, which I grabbed and fired a few sabot rounds off, one hit Ravage in the shoulder, it screeched in pain before it rammed into me, this time both of us flew backwards and out into open air. My stomach dropped painfully as we started to fall, I groaned in pain as Ravage slashed my shoulder, I kicked out again and sent Ravage off me flying into the side of the Stark tower. I looked down at the ground with a grim expression, well this vacation sucks! Ironhide was going to bring me back to life then kill me again for dying on him, hell any one part of NEST would do that. That's when my body started to tingle and slow down, I took a few deep breaths when I noticed I was no longer falling, more like hovering. My body was outlined in a blue glow; I looked up to see Loki hovering above me with a neutral expression on his face, scepter out stretched and glowing.

"You are my leverage, you are not allowed to die until I decide to kill you." he stated as he tilted his scepter again, I groaned as my back involuntary arched, my shoulder dripping blood and burning as I felt like I was moving again.

"Oh Stark!" Loki called out in a sing song voice. "I have something here that might interest you." he added smugly.

"WILL!" many voiced cried along with a roar of anger reached my ears.

"I have your brother Stark, so unless you do what I say then you can burry another member of your family." Loki goaded.

"I've still faced scarier than you Loki!" I called out loudly, sadly that was true but thank primus the 'Cons didn't have these sorts of powers. My body arched again painfully as I let out a stifled scream of pain.

"What do you want brother?" Thor roared.

"Simple, control of this world!" Loki answered like it was an oblivious answer.

"Really what villain doesn't want that? Come on Loki be original!" I called up, my body became up right, I saw the fury in loki's eyes as he flung me sideways into a building, that's when I did scream, closely followed by a roar from Loki, I pushed myself up to see Ravage clinging to Loki, the blue glow around my body was gone. Metal talons wrapped around my wrists and I yelped as I was yanked out of the building and into the sky by Laserbeak.

"Tony blast it!" I cried looking down at my armor clad brother, who nodded as he flew closer before shooting point blanc at Laserbeak with his arc reactor, Laserbeak screeched surprised and loosened it's hold on me, letting me slid out of it's talons and fall towards the ground yet again, this was getting old. A hard, strong, large and very green arm wrapped around me protectively, I clung to Bruce or the Hulks arm as he used the building nearby to slow down our descent, and finally he reached the ground, but didn't place me down.

"Thanks bud." I smiled up at him, he grinned back.

"Hulk save army man." he grunted. "Army man and tin man like hulk, hulk like them." I patted his arm fondly.

"Will are you alright?" Steve in his captain America uniform asked me worried.

"My shoulder is burning but that's about it, I'm going to slag ravage when I get better." I grumbled as Steve sent me a confused look, I seemed to be getting a lot of those today. The hulk placed me down behind a broken piece of a building before bellowing and joining the fray with Steve right behind him.

"Well, well who do we have here? Major Lennox, Ironhide's pet?" a nasally voice asked as I watched annoyed as an F-22 transformed into Starscream and landed in front of me.

"Well, well if it isn't the Dorito of doom? What Megadouche let you off your leash today?" I spat at him, then grunted in pain as Starscream picked me up with his hand, I'm pretty sure he broke one or two of my ribs if the flaring pain in my side was anything to go by.

"How dare you insult me and lord megatron?" he hissed bring me up to optic level.

"I dare because I'm human." I stated proudly, hell if I was about to die I might as well get some good jabs in before hand.

"I want to skin you slowly human, but lord megatron wants you taken alive for some unknown reason." Starscream growled and a shiver went down my back. This didn't sound good at all! Man what I wouldn't give for Ironhide to come barging in right now, canons blazing. I felt Starscream preparing to transform when an arrow lodged itself in his eye before exploding. Starscream screeched in pain, dropping me as he clutched his eye. I grunted loudly in pain as I hit the pavement hard, I watched Starscream stagger backwards before transforming into an F-22 and flying off with Ravage and Laserbeak in tow. I glanced up to see Loki disappearing in a flash of blue; I lay my head back on the ground as the world swam as my wounds caught up to me. I made out Clint and Tony hovering above me worry on their faces before they blurred together and darkness overtook the world, the sound of a car door slamming echoing in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Clash in NYC 4

**Fallenqueen2: Wow 2 new chapters in a row? I must be bored. Now this is the chapter were some of the important Autobots meet the Avenger in thier holoforms and the setting is moved from NYC. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers OR Transformers, but damn I really wish I did! It would be SO kick ass! **

* * *

3rd POV

Tony landed with Clint in tow near Will, they rushed over as an F-22 flew off at supersonic speeds.

"Will can you hear me?" Tony asked as he watched his brother's eyes close and head drop limply to the side. "Shit!"

"He's loosing blood Tony! We need to get him help! Natasha bring the quinjet around." Clint said pressing a finger to his ear.

"On my way." Natasha said in a neutral tone laced with slight worry only Clint could hear. Thor, Steve and the hulk landed nearby and ran over to stand over the limp form of Will; they were so focused on Will they failed to notice a car door slam loudly.

"Lennox!" 2 voices intermingled, the team looked up startled to see a dark skinned man in camo gear rushing over with a taller, muscular olive skinned man with odd tattoo's lacing his exposed arms, a white wife beater and camo pants with an Autobots belt buckle on his leather belt covered the rest of his body, but he had the brightest blue eyes there ever was. Hulk roared at them as he gently cradled Will in his arms protectively.

"Who are you?" Steve asked attaching his shield back to his arm as the avenger's moved to form a semi circle around Will and the hulk.

"I'm lt. Epps and this is weapons commander Ironhide from NEST, we are close friends of William Lennox." Epps stated trying to get a good look at his injured friend as Ironhide's eyes dimmed as he scanned Will, who shuddered in his sleep slightly.

"Epps, it seems he was attacked by Ravage, I know those claw marks, he has a slashed shoulder and a few broken ribs perhaps, thanks to Starscream who we saw flying off." Ironhide commented in a low voice after his eyes brightened again. "I'll com Ratchet and Prime to let them know of the situation." he said louder and the Avengers waited for him to pull out a com link or something but his eyes merely dulled again before they yet again went back to their normal aqua color.

"They are on their way, Ratchet is flying into a rage and I feel back for sideswipe that was in the med-bay at the time." Ironhide reported and Epps chuckled.

"Well this guy's other self is a Dr. so we should get back to the Tower; I have a small med-bay set up." Tony offered as Epps and Ironhide exchanged looks.

"Alright but we are accompanying you." Epps stated firmly, he and Steve had a stare off.

"Alright." Steve relented, both of the newcomers turned and jumped into a black GMC top kick as the quinjet touched down and the red headed Natasha poked her head out as the Hulk carried the unconscious form of Will inside and laid him down on the bench as the others filed in and slowly the hulk shrunk down to the non-green and angry version that was Dr. Banner who was wearing nothing at all, Clint handed him a shirt and pants which he silently slid into as the jet took off towards the tower. Bruce was silent as he took inventory of Will's wounds including his back. They landed, Steve and Thor gently lifted Will to his feet, slinging his arms across their shoulders and slowly followed Tony into a med-bay where Epps and Hide were waiting.

"How did you?" Tony started but dropped off as Will's shirt was peeled away to show the angry red talon marks across his shoulders, and blisters starting to emerge across his back. Tony stayed silent as he saw the old and new scars that littered his little brother's upper body. Bruce cleaned the shoulder wound and applied a cream over his back as the med-bay doors swisher open as two 6'2 men rushed in. One was in black dress pants and shoes with a white open collared dress shirt; he had glasses perched on the top of his head of neat brown hair and bright blue eyes that merged in with his pale skin. The other man was wearing black combat boots with blue jeans tucked into them, he had a red muscle shirt underneath a black leather with blue flames along the sleeves, he had olive skin tone with the same bright blue eyes with messy black hair with red streaks, he reeked of authority, both had an odd symbol (Autobots symbol) hanging from chains around their necks.

"Prime, Ratchet. Glad you could make it." Ironhide said walking over to them.

"Jetfire gave us a ride, and here he comes." Ratchet said as an older man with grey hair walked in wearing a black suit shuffling using a metal cane.

"Thank you for getting them here fast." Epps said as Ratchet moved to the other side of Will's bed.

"Not a problem whippersnapper, I owe Lennox one anyways." Jetfire wheezed slightly, it was Lennox's idea to bring the old cybertronian into NEST.

"I'm Ratchet, NEST's medic officer. I have treated Major Lennox before." Ratchet said.

"Dr. Bruce Banner, glad to have your help. These wounds are like nothing I have seen before." Bruce said glancing down at the wounded shoulder. Ratchet's eyes dimmed as he scanned Will's body, a shudder racked Will's body before he let out of a groan of pain as his eyes opened slowly and everyone crowded around him, Ratchet joined Jetfire, Optimus and Ironhide off to the side.  
"I can't do anything for him here; we need to get him back to the base so I can treat him in my mech form since he has traces of metal in his wounds." Ratchet said in a low voice. Prime bit his lower lip before nodding, agreeing.

"We should move him out as soon as possible that is if he is alright with it." Prime said and Ironhide crossed his arms.

"So Will how are you feeling?" Bruce asked and Will blinked.

"I feel like Ravage attacked me, Laserbeak and starscream tried to kidnap me. You know same old same old." Will grumbled and Epps chuckled.

"Well that is what happened." Ironhide stated and Will looked up at the approaching holoforms.

"When did you guys get here?" he asked confused.

"We got a 'Con reading and Hide grabbed me and we made it here in record time." Epps explained. "Then he called the others and they flew in here." Jetfire waved his cane and Will laughed before groaning in pain.

"So what's the damage Doc?" he asked after the wave of pain passed, Tony gripping his brother's hand tightly.

"Deep slashes on your left shoulder, burns on your back. There isn't much I can do for you minus pain killers until we get you to a hospital." Bruce informed he group in a quiet voice.

"Huh, that's all?" Will asked causing his brother to take a sharp intake of breath.

"You've had worse?" Steve asked worried, his eyes flashing.

"Yeah, Epps remember that one time..." Will started.

"In Berlin? Yeah Ratchet chewed you out for a good hour for letting that building fall on you." Epps chuckled.

"Hey I didn't let anything fall on me..." Will grumbled and was about to say more when he remembered the avenger's were also in the room looking very shocked.

"Major Lennox, I want to bring you back to the base for healing." Ratchet piped up saving Will from explaining.

"But I'm on vacation." Will whined but stopped when he saw the glare he was receiving. "Alright fine." he huffed.

"I'm coming with you." Tony stated stubbornly, I heard Prime sigh as the other avenger's agreed loudly that they too were going with Will.

"They were bound to find out sooner or later." Will offered weakly as Bruce injected some pain med's into his IV strip, a sigh escaped his lips as a nice warm feeling washed over his body and his eyes start to close muttering something about 'not to stain Hide's leather', Ironhide for the most part looked unaffected but the other 'Bots could tell he was slightly embarrassed.

"Where is your base?" Tony asked as he looked at Prime as Bruce and Ratchet got Will ready for movement.

"Diego Garcia." Prime responded, Jetfire hobbled out of the med-bay and his holoform pixilated into nothing as life was brought back into his mech optics as he transformed into a newer cargo plane which already held the other 'Bots . Optimus tilted his head to the side slightly as he received the all clear from Jetfire.

"We are ready to depart, please follow us." Optimus said as Ironhide swiftly hoisted his sleeping charge into his arms and followed Optimus out of the med-bay, Tony right behind him. The other avenger's followed Iron man out, Bruce and Ratchet deep in a conversation about Will's wounds, Epps just shook his head as he overheard the 2 Dr's comparing notes.

"Oh Sunny and Sides are going to love this." Epps grumbled. "Oh slag! I have to deal with Galloway!" Epps moaned loudly causing Ironhide to burst out laughing as they came into view of Jetfire, Clint whistled impressed.

"That is one nice plane." Clint commented as they climbed into the hold and he swore the plane shook slightly around him like it was thanking him for the compliment. Within moments the plane lifted off and shoot off at supersonic speeds towards the NEST base, Tony after surrendering to his car lover urges, examined the 3 cars in the hold returned to his seat beside his wounded little brother.

"This is my fault..." Tony sighed and Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Major Lennox would not want you to blame yourself Mr. Stark." Optimus said kindly.

"Yes, he has had worse and survived." Ratchet piped up from his spot on the hood of a lime yellow rescue hummer. "Stubborn little slagger that one." he added crossing his arms.

"Well that is my lil' bro. Stubborn until the end." Tony chuckled, a jerk made the occupations look up.

"Welcome back to NEST." Jetfire's voice said sounding like it came from everywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Clash in NYC 5

Fallenqueen2: silent readers and my loyal reviews I thank you :D So here is a little gift for you! Chapter 5, the avengers finally meet and understand who the Autobots are and why they are here! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers OR Transformers, but damn I really wish I did! It would be SO kick ass! **

* * *

Will's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I felt was nothing, at all. No numbing pain, nothing at all, I pushed myself up slightly to see I was in the Autobot sized Med-bay with Ratchet in his bi pedal form standing nearby.

"How are you feeling Will?" Ratchet asked picking up a data screen.

"Actually I feel great, no pain or anything. What did you do?" I inquired.

"Wheeljack and I had just perfected a medicine that was safe for human consumption, it heals wounds faster. You, Will are a prime example of how well it works." Ratchet explained.

"I going to hope you tested this before using it on me." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Ratchet started before I held up my right hand.

"On second thought I don't even want to know." I said as I swung my legs over the large cybertronian sized berth. "So where did my brother an the others go? You haven't shown them your actual forms yet have you? I really want to be there when you do." I rambled and Ratchet held up his large index finger and I settled down.

"They are out in the hanger with the other 'Bots in their holoforms, no we have not yet shown them our real selves Epps is waiting for general Morshower to give us the go ahead, and if he does we would wait for you." Ratchet answered all my questions and I nodded as Epps walked in.

"Welcome back Will, oh the general gave us the all clear." Epps stated waving at me as Prowl entered scooping up his charge.

"Prime is waiting for us." Prowl said as he lumbered out, Epps perched on his hand, Ratchet extended his large metal hand to me, I scrambled up onto his palm and waited until he moved his arm up, I hopped onto his shoulder and gripped his exhaust pipe as Ratchet lumbered off toward the main hanger, Prowl hung back and let Ratchet go in first.

"Hey Ton!" I called down at my rather small looking brother, who cranes his neck up and stared in shock at me, I waved slightly at the other humans on the floor as the 'Bots holoforms flickered out and their jerked and transformed into their bi-pedal forms. The stunned looks on the avenger's faces were making me want to roll on the floor laughing but I had to resist that urge.

"And I thought Tony's suit was impressive." Steve, the first one to re gain control of his voice whispered out.  
"Well perhaps not every being on Misgard is small and pitiful." Thor said to fix something I'm sure what he said at one point before hand.

"I don't think they are from here Thor." Bruce said pushing up his glasses.

"Dr. Banner is correct, we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms." Optimus stated placing his hands on his metal hip plates.

"Or Autobots for short." Sideswiped added in.

"We are from the planet Cybertron, when our planet was destroyed and our source of life lost, we came here when we felt its power." Ironhide explained.

"So Will, you uh work with these large robots?" Clint asked warily.

"We fight along side with them to destroy the evil versions of them, known as the deceptions, one of them -Starscream- you Clint shot in the eye with an exploding arrow that I'm actually surprised worked." I explained letting Ratchet lower me to the ground beside Tony.

"So what happened to telling each other everything?" Tony asked once I was on solid ground.

"It's called classified." I smirked and Tony sent me a mini glare.

"When did this start?" Natasha asked. I glanced at Optimus who nodded slightly, optics blinking once.

"Hmm well when the military base in Qatar was attacked and everyone was killed?" I asked and all but Thor and Steve nodded sadly.

"Well Epps and I were on the base during the attack... It was a deception called blackout, we survived the attacked and also the next attack by Scorponok another 'Con, then sector 7 hijacked our ride home and sent us along with 4 other civilians to the Hoover dam. Which they then showed us a frozen cybertronian known as Megatron, the leader of the 'Cons and the All spark which was the source of life and power back on Cybertron. Sadly 'Cons found out the location of their leader who they unfroze and the 'spark, having no other choice... I made the call to try to hide the cube in mission city. That was our first battle with the Autobots and when NEST was formed and our team was asked to be part of it, we couldn't say no." I explained walking over to Ironhide, leaning against his foot and waited as my brother and the avenger's took everything in.

"Shit Will." Tony exhaled running his hand through his short hair. "I had no idea..."

"That is the point of classified, please NEVER repeat what I told you today or what you are seeing today not even to SHEILD." I felt like I couldn't stress the last part enough, they all nodded before signing a sheet that a solider brought over for them at Epp's command.

"Well I think some proper introductions are in order, first up this big guy here." I hit Ironhide's foot plate. "Is Ironhide the weapons specialist and my guardian."

"Are you feeling lucky punks?" Hide asked pulling his cannons out of subspace, pointing them at the smaller super humans, Natasha of course quickly pulled out her much smaller guns and aimed right back at him, and he chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"He does that to everyone he meets don't worry about it." I said. "Tasha you can relax." I added in as both put their guns away

"Guardian? What do you mean by that?" Bruce asked interested.

"It seems that every 'Bot has a human counterpart on earth, and when found they become bonded Guardian and Charge, it takes a while to establish that bond but it's worth it." Epps explained giving me a chance to rest my vocal cords. "Like Hide knew Will was his counterpart when he saw this insane man kill Blackout by riding a motorcycle at him and the skidding on his back while firing." I blushed hotly.

"You didn't need to mention that Epps!" I grumbled as Epps just smiled innocently. "Well next I think we should introduce Epp's guardian!" I blurted out and Epps shot me a glare.

"His name is Prowl, the 2nd in command of the 'Bots and he knew Epps was his charge when he saw him filling in for me one day, doing paperwork. Something they both have in common." I said pointing up to the stoic faced Prowl; Epps lightly punched my un-wounded arm, slightly annoyed, well now he knew how it felt. Prime knelt down beside the little cluster of super humans, a small smile on his lip plates.

"You must excuse Major Lennox and Master Sergeant **(A/N: Sorry made a mistake in the last chapter about Epp's rank, my bad!) **Epps, they are always like this. I am Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots." he boomed and a small smile flickered across Steve's lips.

"I am Ratchet, chief medical officer." Ratchet said and Bruce pushed his glasses up as he tilted his head up to smile at the medical officer.

"I'm Arcee, the only femme in this team." Arcee grumbled and Natasha raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Femme means female, mech means male." I whispered to the avenger's who suddenly looked like they understood.

"These are the twin sideswipe and Sunstreaker, pranksters until the end but decent frontliners." Ratchet nodded at the 2 fighting 'Bots.

"Hey we aren't just decent!" Side started.

"We are the best!" Sunny finished before they looked at each other and slapped high fives at how in sync they were, Thor let out a boom of laughter and looked up at the twins in amazement.

"Fragging twins." Ratchet muttered as he pulled out 2 wrenches from subspace and flung them at the twins, both hitting their marks on their helms.

"HEY!" they cried in unison.

"Not cool Hatchet!" Sides complained.

"My paint job!" Sunny whined, Thor snickered slightly as did Epps and I.

"This is Wheeljack or Que, our science officer." Prime cut in before a battle started.

"I prefer inventor." Jack piped up, clearing peeking Tony's interest because all his attention was now transferred over to the 'inventor'. I had a feeling those 2 were going to hit it off, and soon there would be an explosion from Jack's lab.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten about me." Jetfire's cracked voice asked as he hobbled in with his now super sized metal cane.

"Never, and this is Jetfire, the oldest cybertronian on earth." Prime smiled as he gestured to the old mech, Clint's eyes swiveled over to Jetfire and gave him a stiff nod.

"Well you have met the gang, so Jetfire you up to a return trip to NYC?" I asked and everyone's heads turned to look at me or down at me. "What? I'm still on vacation and I still want to go to New York."

"I was against it in the first place, I let you go and see what happens!" Ironhide griped, picking me up.

"I still want to have a vacation." I complained. "Please Hide? I'll stick close to the Norse god and the super solider. pppleeeaaasseee?" I pleaded making my eyes wide, his optic ridge twitched.

"Urgh I'm going to regret this again, fine you can go back to New York." Hide relented placing me on the ground as I smiled in victory.

"Thanks big guy! You're the best!" I hugged his foot which caused laughter since I bet this looked funny as pit.

"Yeah, yeah. Slag I must be getting soft, alright punks listen up. If Will gets hurt or kidnapped on any of your watches then I will use my cannons." Ironhide warned.

"Aye, aye Ironhide sir." Tony gave a mock 2 fingered salute. Ironhide just grumbled as I kept hugging his foot because I knew it annoyed him as much as it annoyed Tony.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like to know more about you humans." Ratchet said interrupting my moment of annoying Ironhide.

"Well most of us aren't in a sense human." Bruce stated, causing all the 'Bots to look at them more wary, well this should be interesting to see the Autobots reactions to the Avenger's origins, truth be told I was rather curious myself, so I leaned against Hide's foot again, prepped to listen and absorb.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Well chapter 6 shall be the avengers telling the 'Bots about them selves! Look forward to it! Remember R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: READ AN AT END!

**Clash in NYC 6**

**Fallenqueen2: silent readers and my loyal reviews I thank you :D So here is a little gift for you! Chapter 6 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers OR Transformers, but damn I really wish I did! It would be SO kick ass!**

* * *

Will's POV

"I vote the capsicle goes first." Tony said holding up his hand slightly.

"Why me?" Steve almost whined.

"You are the oldest." Tony states simply.

"Urgh fine, it's my curse." Steve grumbled before clearing his throat.

"Well I'm 22, but I was 22 back in... 1940." The autobots stared down at the blonde super solider who was fidgeting. "It was during the second world war, against Nazi Germany, I fought against Hydra. I was a blonde, skinny weakling and couldn't enlist in the armed forces. I was found by a group of people who may or may not have been the start of SHIELD and was injected with a super solider serum that was partly created by Howard Stark, Will and Tony's father. The serum worked and I fought to stop Hydra, in the end to destroy the leader of hydra and their advanced, well not compared to the all spark, energy source the tesseract I crashed the jet into ice and I was alive but in a coma like state trapped in the ice until SHIELD found me and brought me back to life." Steve finished telling a compact version of his life story. Epps just whistled impressed while Sideswipe just starched his helm trying to take that in, Bruce adjusted his glasses.

"My story ties in with the super serum portion of Steve's story. I was working with gamma radiation, trying to re-create the serum that was used on Steve, but it back fired and I was exposed to the gamma rays. I survived when as Tony and Will pointed out I shouldn't have. Now I have a large, green side effect. When I get angry I turn into what people call 'the hulk'." Bruce explained in his quiet voice. "I wake up not remembering hardly anything from my time as the other guy. That is what I meant by what I said before." Bruce said, taking off his glasses and polishing them before putting them back on. I glanced up to see Ironhide smiling slightly, I was sure he was imagining a fight between himself and the hulk.

"My name is Thor, of Asgard. Another universe apart of earth, I am the god of thunder. I was exiled here by my father; I soon came to see the errors of my ways with help of Jane Foster. Loki my adopted brother sadly is the reason why I had to return to earth, I am sorry if you had encountered any of his minions." Thor explained mournfully.

"Alright it's my turn then." Tony cracked his knuckles, as the sound echoed around the hanger, by this point all the autobots had sat down in more comfortable positions to listen, I was now sitting on Ironhide's knee while Epps was perched on Prowl's shoulder.

"I'm Tony Stark, Willie's older brother. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and Ironman. After spending some VERY unpleasant time in a cave, almost dying and creating this arc reactor to keep myself alive." Tony tapped his glowing chest piece. "I decided I hated what I was going to leave behind when I die death and destruction. I am changing for the better as I like to think, I only put my suit on to help others." Tony said seriously, I caught Steve giving Tony a surprised look of respect.

"Both mine and Natasha stories are the same, we both work for SHIELD and we were placed on the avenger's because of our advanced skills." Clint stated not giving anything away, Natasha looked like she wanted to add something but she kept her lips firmly pressed together.

"Thank you for sharing your stories with us, it means a lot and we now will try to understand better." Optimus stated in his rumbling voice.

"Hey Will, if you don't mind... Would you tell us your story?" Steve asked shyly, gesturing to the others around him.

"We don't even know your story Major." Sunstreaker whined robotically.

"I uh..." I stuttered pulling my knees up to my chest. "It's not something I really want to remember..." Ironhide placed his large metal finger on top of my head surprisingly gently.

"No one is forcing you to tell us about it." Ironhide said softly and I huffed.

"No not even Tony knows the whole story." I sighed grabbing a fist full of my short hair.

"I don't?" Tony asked confused and concerned.

"No... I left out some parts... Alright you all deserve to know." I slid down Hide's leg and landed gracefully by my older brother. "Well Howard Stark was a genius as I'm sure you all know, he had Tony and then me who he never wanted. He said I was a mistake as did my mother. Tony was the golden child because he was a genius and I was only good at fighting, that's why when I turned 18 I signed up to be part of the army. He accused me of trying to be like Captain America, I didn't want to be no offence Steve. I just wanted to be part of something that helps people. He didn't agree with my choice so we had a huge fight, I left that night after he told me he would disown me if I left. So I did and I promised I would never come back. Then I met Sarah and we got married, that's why I took her last name..." I explained.

"That's why you never came home when you were stateside." Tony sighed distressed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry big brother... I'm sorry for keeping this hidden but it's not something I'm proud of." I said looking up at Epps and the other Bots, Optimus gently picked me up, bringing me up to the autobots optic levels.

"Do you regret it Major?" Prime asked.

"No, even if I had a chance to go back and change my choice I wouldn't have. This is were I belong fighting along side my friends to protect what I love." I stated firmly, out of my peripheral vision that it looked like Sunny and Sides wanted to start clapping like the mad mech's that they are, but restrained themselves, primus only knows how they managed that.

"I am glad that you don't regret your actions major. Jetfire would you please escort the avenger's and the major back to New York City?" Optimus said as he lowered me back to the ground. I nodded as Jetfire grunted as he transformed into his alt form, cargo bay doors opening.

"Well nice meeting you awesome cybertronian's!" Tony cried as he pulled the other into the cargo hold.

"I best be off guys, I'll see you in a week." I waved as I started towards Jetfire.

"Call everyday or Hide will wear a hole in the ground." Sunny called out then a yelp of pain followed as I guess Hide shot him with one of his cannons.

"Try not to get attacked by anymore 'cons Will!" Epps smirked.

"Not my fault if I do!" I sang back and saluted them as the cargo  
doors clanged shut.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: yes I am VERY sorry that this chapter is so short! Tis horrible I know but things are starting to heat up at school, also I'm on a PJO kick and just finished LO Soooo I was busy. Sorry!**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

HikariNoTenshi-San

KawaiiBerry-chan

Little White Comet

The Homunculi Twins

Fallenqueen2


	7. Chapter 7

Clash in NYC 7

Fallenqueen2: Thank you all again for putting this story on your alerts and favorites and for reading and reviewing! Thank you SO MUCH!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers OR Transformers, but damn I really wish I did! It would be SO kick ass! **

* * *

Will's POV

We were safely back in stark tower in NYC after we waved off Jetfire, the ride home had been rather silent apart from Clint and Jetfire bonding as I like to say but Clint disagrees with that he said 'that old robot was getting on my nerves and I had to set him straight' uh- huh like I believed that, they reminded me of myself and Ironhide when we first met. I know the signs now and that's how I could tell the others had been drawn to a certain mech or femme like I had been, but I would never express that well at least not yet. At one point Bruce looks at me, pushing up his glasses.

"You work with them every day?"

"Yeah you wouldn't think you get used to it but you do, even when you see Ironhide blast his cannons which contained glitter during a battle, the 'Con was laughing so hard I managed to blast it in its spark." I said cheerfully and Jetfire rumbled with laughter.

"Ah yes I remember that, the look on barricades face was priceless." he rumbled before going back to his bonding with Clint. I smiled slightly to myself as I dropped a bag that Ratchet had given me that had some human ready cybertronian concoction in case I felt off or primus forbid get hurt again, which with my luck might be sooner than I think, it's a hazard when you fight with giant robots.

Since Tony had been appalled that Steve and Thor had never seen and I mean never seen any Disney movies be deemed tonight would be a movie night and sent Steve to the kitchen to make dinner whilst he flopped down on the couch and started flicking through all the Disney movies trying to decide the order of what to watch them in. I sat beside him and gave him a smirk.

"So Ton how's Steve?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"He's in the kitchen and just met giant robots that come from another planet after getting unfrozen after 70 years how do you think he is?" Tony retorted sarcastically.

"Not that, I mean how is Steve." I said with more 'empf' which seemed to have worked because Ton sent me a wide eyed look of disgust.

"Did you just ask me how Steve is in bed?" he screeched his face turning red.

"I didn't say that but I did indeed imply it." I winked at Natasha and Clint who had hands over their mouths to stop from laughing; they were both shaking from the effort.

"What happened to my innocent little brother? Those giant robots have corrupted you!" Tony cried pointing dramatically at me trying to change the subject.

"I blame Sides and Sunny, so stop avoiding my question bro." I said innocently. Tony stuttered looking for words when Clint couldn't take it, he fell off his chair and just started laughing.

"I am NOT SLEEPING with Steve!" Tony cried in a high pitched voice, Steve stepped in the doorway with pepper's frilly neon pink apron on that read 'if you try to kiss this chef, Ironman will kick your ass' it really wasn't helping Tony's cause by now Tasha and Thor were roaring with laughter while Bruce looked amused while he snickered behind his book.

"You were saying Ton?" I laughed before he threw up his hands and stalked away to the stairs that led to his lab muttering colorful words under his breath the whole way. It took a while but the laughter did stop only to start again when Steve came out of the lab with a pouting Tony. Who then proceeded to whack me upside my head before pushing play on the Lion King as everyone slurped homemade pasta and sauce, which tasted like the best thing in the world, stupid crappy army mush that they have the nerve to call food. We should hire a chef or something I mused as I saw Steve and Thor hiding their faces when Simba tried to wake his father.

"If I'm woken up by a Norse god and super solider tonight because of nightmares I will get Ironhide to blast you Tony." I growled to him as the movie ended and toy story started up he grinned sheepishly.

I had no idea when maybe it was during Toy story 3(creepy ass movie) I dropped off to sleep, thankfully I wasn't woken by a Norse god or super solider. Sadly I was jolted away by being yanked out of my bed with suddenness that my mind went straight into battle mode. I tensed up and jabbed my elbow back into my attacker, with a gush of air the person let my arm go, I brought up my free arm and punched the other one holding me in the face, he stumbled back clutching his broken, bleeding nose. Huh after fighting robot alien's humans seemed to break like eggshells, before I could move 2 more sets of hands grabbed me, I yelped as someone kicked the backs of my knee's bringing me down into a kneeling position. I looked up to come eye to well eye patch with the one and only Nick Fury, head of SHIELD, the one group of people I really didn't want to come face to face with and yet here was Fury standing in front of me arms crossed and trench coat tails flared out behind him.

"Hello William Lennox, or should I say William Stark." He started and I hissed slightly under my breath, his tone of voice was grating on my nerves. Now I know why Tony doesn't like Fury very much.

"Lennox, its Lennox." I corrected trying not to glare too much at the man in front of me. I had caused a lot of noise so I was waiting for Bruce to Hulk out or Thor to come flying in, but I got nothing.

"Oh if you're waiting for one of your Avenger friends to save you then you will be waiting a while longer since they are out on a mission courtesy of moi." Fury stated like he had read my mind and that annoyed me even more.

"What do you want from me?" I asked gritting my teeth together.

"NBE's I want to know everything you know about them." He said, huh straight to the chase eh? I wasn't about to tell this SHIELD wannabe anything about the Autobots so I decided to play dumb which Tony had once said I was very good at, I gave him a black eye for that.

"NBE's? What does that mean?" I asked cocking my head to the side, his eyebrow twitched.

"I think we both know you know what that means." He said trying to confuse me but I was smarter than my brother thought.

"Nope I really have no idea." I popped the 'p' before I shrugged my shoulders best I could with 2 strong guys holding me in place. Now it looked like I had annoyed Fury because he snapped his fingers and a man in a SHIELD tight fitting uniform came forward with a device that I was sure could pick up energon, he scanned my body and the readings went off the charts since I had been around the 'bots for many years I was more affected with their radiation than my brother and the others.

"Oh really then why is NBE radiation all over you?" He questioned sounding victorious, primus this guy just rubbed me the wrong way, maybe if I could toss off the 2 guys holding me down then maybe I would poke out his other eye, just for the pit of it. I stayed silent but sent a glare that I had perfected since becoming a major at him as he waved his hand and I was pulled to my feet, I felt prick (no not the prick standing in front me smirking) a needle prick and the whole world felt off balance, black dots appeared before my vision and then I saw zilch as I felt my feet leave the ground and then nothing but darkness all around me.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: yes shorter than normal more or less but this is a BIG week for me! Its my last week of high school and my 18th birthday so the next time I update this story it will be on my macbook PRO! *squeals* i can't wait but thanks again for reading! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Clash in NYC 8

**Fallenqueen2: So yes I know I said I wouldn't update until I got my Macbook Pro but yet here I am without it and still updating :0 So thank you to Serenity Lhane and Shara Raizel for reviewing and everyone else who faved or alerted this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers OR Transformers, but damn I really wish I did! It would be SO kick ass! **

* * *

3rd POV

The avenger's team exited the elevator late that night all of them covered in dust, grime and blood, Tony had a small gash across his temple that could now be seem since he had unsuited.

"Well that had nothing to do with Loki; it was just a bank robbery!" Tony complained as he fell back into an armchair.

"It did seem like a waste of time." Steve admitted.

"Until the ceiling fell on us when we were walking out." Clint grumbled annoyed slapping his arms and watching as dust floated off them.

"Yeah thanks for saving us there bud." Tony directed at Bruce who smiled sheepishly. "JAVRIS is my brother still up?" all he got was silence. "JAVRIS?" he questioned again before jogging over to a control console to see a bunch of wires disconnected. "Shit, Clint go check on Will!" Tony cried as he started to rapidly plug wires back  
into the mainframe as Clint rushed out towards Will's room. The doorwas dented and broken on the ground, Clint swore colorfully as hestepped over the broken metal to see Will's room a mess like a fight went down, blood spattered on the floor but no Will. Clint punched thewall angry and was about to stalk out when a glint of light caught hishawk like eyes, he gingerly picked up a needle that had blood on its tip and the chamber empty.

"TONY!" he roared as he ran back into the living room. "Someone drugged and took Will." he stated anger rising in his tone as he held up the empty syringe, many different versions of swearing erupted from the many different members of the room.

"Humans or robots?" Tasha asked thinking back to when Starscream tried to take Will.

"Looks like humans." Clint reported as JARVIS booted back up.

"Master Stark, some SHIELD agents had the nerve to disconnect me, but luckily my audio and video receptors still work. This is what happened to Master Lennox." JAVRIS said in an angry British tone before the flat screen flickered on. It was static filled for a moment before the form of Will appeared, one leg hanging off the side of his bed, his left arm thrown across his eyes with his mouth slightly open as his chest moved up and down, the door was suddenly lifted off it's hinges and thrown on the ground, 4 male SHIELD agents entered, 2 of them yanked Will out of bed, the solider elbowed one of the guys in the chest before punching the second man in the nose breaking it, the last 2 ran at Will and restating him, the taller one kicked Will's knees out sending him crashing down into a kneeling position, Nick fury in all his trench coat glory walked in with a science officer right behind him. The sound clicked on so they could hear everything being said, as the video went on Tony had to fight the urge to strangle Fury. Even Tasha had to keep her mask up tightly as they drugged Will before one of the men slung him fireman style over his shoulder and all the SHIELD agents walked out off the screen.

"Who is up for a trip to the heilcarrier?" Tony asked already heading towards the hanger where his suit and the quinjet were waiting.

"Man of Fury needs to be set straight, hurting friend Lennox is unforgivable." Thor raged right behind Tony.

"Cap?" Clint asked turning to the blonde solider. "Permission to storm the heilcarrier?"

"Will is part of our team and we will get him back." Natasha added in before walking off after Thor.

"She's kind of protective isn't she?" Bruce smiled. "With good reason,it's time to find out how good SHEILD's hulk proofing is." Bruce tossed his glasses onto a table and disappeared from the room.

"No solider left behind, let's bring him home." Steve said firmly andClint got a devious glint in his eyes as they descended into the hanger to get ready.

"Maybe someone should contact the autobots; Will is part of their family." Steve said as they all suited up.

"I will since you boys take such a long time to get ready." Natasha smirked already dressed in her leather SHIELD uniform.

"Go for it sunshine." Tony said as his suit clicked into place over his body.

"Tasha to Arcee." Natasha spoke clearly after punching in a sequence of codes, the screen blurred as the line became secure and Arcee's femme face plates and bright blue eyes came into focus.

"Tasha, nice to see you again." Arcee nodded and the redheaded SHIELD agent couldn't help but smile before she remembered why she had called.

"You as well, but we have rather distressing news... It's about Major Lennox..." as soon as those words left her lips the screen blurred again and she saw Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl and Epps had joined Arcee.

"What about Will?" both Hide and Epps asked worried in sync.

"Well Director Nick Fury of SHIELD." she spat his name with venom. "Has decided the best way to find out about NEST and the Autobots is to drug and take Will." She pursed her lips tightly and watched as the entire group on screen minus Prowl and Optimus flew into a rage swearing in cybertronian, English among other languages and pulling cannons out of subspace, threatening pain of death, etc.

"We are flying out to the heilcarrier that is SHEILD's base to find him, we will keep you posted on our location and status." she said interrupting the others on the Diego Garcia base.

"Thank you Natasha, we will be prepped and ready to help with Jetfire when you make contact, we will find Will." Optimus said in his regal stance and voice made Black Widow feel a bit more reassured that they would find Will.

"Thank you, Black Widow out." she then shut down the video call to see the rest of her team waiting by the quinjet or in Thor's and Tony's cases hovering nearby.

"Well, we're waiting." Clint mocked. "Girls take such a long time to get ready." she rolled he eyes, punching his shoulder as she marched towards the co-pilots seat with as a laughing Clint slid into the pilot's seat.

"Avengers let's go get my little brother back." Tony's voice crackled over the speakers in the jet, with those words the team shot out of Stark Tower and towards the GPS location of the heilcarrier.

~NEST base~

"I knew letting him go back to New York was a bad idea, I really am getting soft. I will pummel this Nick Fury if he harms a single hair on Will's head." Ironhide seethed prepping for battle; Prime placed a hand on Ironhide's shoulder plates.

"We can not harm humans Ironhide remember." Optimus sighed as much as he wanted to help Ironhide pummel this human into dust he would not let go of that rule.

"You can't but we can." Epps spoke up as he and his team that both he and Lennox had trained came in armed and ready for battle. "We will take this sucker down if it means saving Will."

"Let's hope it will not come that Epps." Optimus said his voice dropping slightly.

"Natasha has sent the heilcarrier location." Arcee states as she slide into the hanger bay in her .

"Let's bring him home boys!" Epps called to the team behind him who all cheered.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus cried as they all transformed into their and with the humans in tow drove up into the cargo area of Jetfire's and they lifted off before going supersonic towards the location.


	9. Chapter 9

Clash in NYC 9

**Fallenqueen2: So this is chapter nine of my much loved crossover :) Also the 1st chapter of fan fiction typed up on my new Macbook Pro! It is awesome and I love it! So enjoy, R&R**

**Disclaimer: transformers and Avengers sadly are not own by this girl however much she wishes she did, but no. So yeah all rights go to the correct parties, etc.**

* * *

Will's POV

Well, this was not the way I had planed on spending my week off, well actually this whole week hasn't been excatly what I had planned AT ALL. At this very moment I was sitting, well more like wrists and ankles strapped to the arms and legs of the chair I was sitting in. SHIELD wasn't taking any chances with me I guess being a skilled NEST solider makes them up their game a bit. When I woke up after being rudely drugged and taken against my will, I was tied up in this windowless room that gave me the sense that I was in the bowels of wherever the pit SHIELD had taken me and that was about oh 2 hours ago and I haven't seen a soul since, my wrists had gone numb about half an hour ago so I was ready getting fed up with this. I looked up as the metal door FINALLY opened and in watched Mr. Prick himself AKA Nick Fury with 2 buff men standing behind him like they were his bodyguards or something but I knew better, they were there to make me talk if Fury couldn't.

"How are you feeling Mr. Stark?" Fury began, I rolled my eyes snorting.

"Just freaking peachy, how about you?" I smirked, one of the 2 all brawn and no brains men stepped forward, raised his hand and i felt a stinging across my cheek as my head whipped to the left. "Well, was that really needed?" I glanced up at Fury who said nothing until he took a breath and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Tell us everything about NBE's Mr. Stark and then you can go home to your wife and daughter." He said slowly and my blood started to freeze up at the mention of Sarah and Annie.

"What can't you go read some top secret file and find out yourself?" I asked feeling more and more annoyed with this eye patched prick standing in front of me. Fury stayed silent and a smile tugged at my lips. "Ah I get it, NBE's are WAY above your clearance, what a shame because you aren't going to get anything out of me." I added smugly.

"Brunner, get him to talk." Fury spat at the 2nd bulked up guy before he left my little pit hole.

"Good luck with that Brunner, I have survived much worse than anything you can throw at me." I stated, sadly telling the truth. He just grunted at me, a man of few words I see which never turns out well to the people he grunts at, this is going to be annoyingly painful. Brunner stood in front of me, he pulled his fist back and started to pummel my gut, I bit down on my lip to stop from yelling as each time he hit either my kidney or my lung, this was not a pleasant experience at all and I really wish he would stop. After a few more minutes of pain Brunner stepped back and looked at my stubborn face and stepped back giving the other man a slow nod. The man who had backhanded me stepped over to a wall and pushed in a panel, with a hiss of air the panel slid to the side and a vial came forward, the man took the vial and inserted it into a needle, I swallowed hard since I had a pretty good idea of what that was. My guess is it was a drug enhance version of truth serum and they were going to use it on me. I started to struggle against my bonds with no luck, the man pushed my head to the side and injected the needle and the drug into a vein. I groaned as my body started to reject the drug causing much internal pain, it felt like my whole body was burning from the inside out, not a nice feeling and I had never hoped so much in my life to see either Tony or Ironhide come in cannons blasting which both seemed to have a habit of doing. Minutes of intense pain went by with no rescue party making an entrance and my hope dwindled as the drug fully took over my nervous system and I stopped struggling and looked up at the 2 men with what I bet would be glazed over eyes. The door opened and in walked Nick Fury yet again and this time I felt that if he asked me anything about the Autobot's I would tell him anything he wanted to know, which was SO not good.

"So Mr. Stark what can you tell me about NBE's?" Fury tried again and as much as I wanted to swear at him with both english and cybertronian my mouth didn't seem to want to work with me.

"There are two types of NBE's good ones and bad ones…" I started to blab causing Fury to lean forward, excitement shinning in his one working eye when thank Primus a violent shaking stopped my mouth in its tracks, Fury looked like he wanted to punch a wall or something but before he could a loud screeching alarm went off and loud explosions echoed all the way into my little room. "Well, looks like I won't be answering anymore questions Mr. Fury." I said smugly, he sent me a vemonous glare before he ran out of the room leaving the 2 Jr. Pricks to guard me, that hurt a little and here I thought I was worth at least 3 guards, ah well these 2 won't stand a chance if Tony or Hide or Epps get to them which put a happy smile on my face in my drug induced stupor. The explosions seemed to be getting closer and closer and I couldn't help but have the Mission Impossible theme in my mind and to piss off the guards I started to hum it feeling high as a kite. Brunner stepped forward to punch me most likely to make me stop my wonderful humming, but thankfully for me at least the door was torn off its hinges. In jumped Epps closely followed by Captain America himself, both going on the offence and taking out the 2 Jr. Pricks easier than I would have thought, huh maybe this drug is effecting my eyesight before I swear there are 2 Epps attacking Brunner angrily. I rolled my head back to look at the ceiling which I just noticed had pretty swirls on it when I felt the metal bonds being ripped off my body by Mr. Super solider himself, I looked down and smiled goofily at him.

"Will, are you all right?" Steve asked hesitantly and I gave him a loopy smile, he gestured Epps to come over with a worried look plastered on his face.

"Of course I'm okay Captain, why won't I be?" I asked my eyesight starting to spin slightly.

"Will can you tell me what these 2 knuckleheads did to you?" Epps asked nodding at the 2 guards that were now face down on the metal floor.

"Well, that one."I pointed to Brunner. "Made my lungs and kidneys a punching bag, that one gave me some awesome feeling thing from a needle and then Mr. eyepatch himself wanted to know about the Autobot's and I was about to explain it to him when BOOM!" I explained waving my arms around to illustrate my point, Steve and Epps looked at each other with an unreadable expression, well maybe unreadable to me since they seemed to have understood what the other was saying. Epps starting muttering something into his walkie talkie as Steve hoisted me up into his arms and all of us stepped into the hall and started running towards a blown open door, I spotted some more of my NEST friends keeping SHIELD agents distracted while the other Avengers were doing the same, Tony flew by and nodded at me as Steve ran past towards the open cargo bay doors of Jetfire's . He was met by Ironhide's holoform, who swooped me into his arms and ran into Jetfire closely followed by Epps and the rest of NEST.

"Will can you hear me? Are you all right?" Hide asked me worried as he lay me down on a bench, putting his jacket under my head.

"Hide, you know I love ya right? Even though you are a giant robotic mother hen." I babbled, Ironhide looked worriedly at Epps.

"He was drugged with an enchanted truth serum, hopefully it will wear off soon." Epps said as Ratchet rolled over in his EMS hummer form, his headlights flared as he scanned me body sending tingles all over me as the Avengers came in and Jetfire jerked quickly taking off and flying away most likely back to NEST base. I saw Tony sit beside Ironhide and give me a weak smile before I closed my eyes and fell into a drugged endured slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Clash in NYC 10**

**Fallenqueen2: Thank you for such amazing feedback! I'm pretty sure this is my most popular story, even more popular than my DBZ one which is saying something! So thank you all, sorry for the delay again. I just got back from after prom camping, prom, grad and writing a test for college 0.o So yeah I finally have time to write! Enjoy! ps: Sorry for the delay and sorry its so short!**

**Disclaimer: transformers and Avengers sadly are not own by this girl however much she wishes she did, but no. So yeah all rights go to the correct parties, etc.**

3rd POV

Jetfire landed back at the base, everyone let Ratchet roll out first, closely followed by Ironhide the both quickly transformed into their bi-pedal mode. Ironhide then with help from Epps and Tony cradled the sleeping body of Will in his massive hand against his warm chest plate and he shuffled behind Ratchet who was muttering conditions about Will's state under his breath, Bruce on his shoulder adding something in every so often. They made a good team, both doctors in their own rite. The 2 Autobot's and Bruce made their way to the med bay while the others from the recuse mission entered the hanger, the humans sticking together while the other Autobot's wandered around to either recharge, go blow more things up at the shooting range because they couldn't kill any humans on that mission. Optimus knelt down before transforming into his alt. form, opening his door to Steve who looked surprised to say the least but climbed in the drivers door as it closed with a soft thud.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Steve asked feeling like he was talking to himself, but knew that the Prime was listening.

"I have been better Captain Rogers." His regal voice seeped out of the radio speakers and Steve looked down at the radio on the dashboard. "I feel like it is my fault that Major Lennox was captured by SHIELD, by involving the humans in our war we have done more harm than good." The whole frame shook slightly as he exhaled loudly.

"I understand where you are coming from Optimus, but Will and the others in NEST chose to help you and the other Autobot's out on earth. I just met Will, but I already know he is a good, loyal man and would not want you to blame yourself, if anyone is to blame it would have to my team and myself for letting SHIELD get him." Steve assured Optimus, the frame shook again but not from a sigh, maybe anger? Steve wasn't sure what the Prime was trying to express, it soon became clear when he spoke again.

"This is not your team or your fault either Captain Rogers, it is SHIELD's fault for taking Major Lennox. None of this is our teams fault the blame lays on Nick Fury and Nick Fury alone." His tone dropped lower almost a growl when he said Fury's name.

"Understood." Steve said automatically. They then lapsed into companionable silence.

Tony Stark was pacing in a large indent already made in the ground, he kept shooting glances over towards the huge archway that his little brother, Bruce, and 2 giant robots disappeared through some time ago. Epps had spotted him pacing before shaking his head muttering something about how Will managed to bring out the mother hens in everyone or some nonsense like that before he had to go off and start typing up a report with Prowl detailing why and what happened on their recuse mission. Wheeljack looked down nervously at the smaller inventor worried about his well being and if humans were suppose to pace like this, he had seen Ironhide pace like this, he had just thought it was a cybertronian thing. Wheeljack thought for a moment before reaching down and gently scooping up the small human in his hand, pretending he didn't hear the squeaks of protest he headed towards his lab which happened to be near the med-bay because well his experiments didn't always work out…

"Wheeljack right? Where exactly are we going?" Tony asked looking up at the optics of the large robot, half confused and half in awe still.

"Yes Wheeljack, we are going to my lab. You are in need of an excuse to get away from all that worrying over Major Lennox." Wheeljack stated in a no nonsense tone.

"I'm perfectly content pacing and worrying over my little brother thank you." Tony huffed as Wheeljack chuckled and placed him down on a clear space on his work bench. Tony looked around and when something shiny and pulsing caught his eye his attention quickly turned elsewhere just like Wheeljack had planed, they spent the next while in his lab talking about technology, cybertronian weapons, problems with his iron man suit, etc. Both Wheeljack and Tony were loving every second of it.

Black Widow let out a small, low sigh only heard by Arcee who was currently showing the redhead around the base, to kill time and keep their minds off the injured Will laying in the med-bay again.

"Why don't I show you the shooting range, you can use the human sized one, it might make you feel better." Arcee suggested knowing that was what made her feel better when she was worried about something.

"Good idea Arcee." Natasha agreed, a sharp left turn and they were standing by their sized shooting range, guns/cannons at the ready. They exchanged looks before at the same time started to shoot at the targets, nothing could be heard from the shooting range other than bullets being shot and that was all both the females needed to take their minds off the situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Clash in NYC 11**

**Fallenqueen2: Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, i just felt like I needed to update :) So thanks for putting it on your alerts, etc. Also thanks so much for all your reviews! I love each of you, and thanks for sticking with me so long! Cocoa you make a very good point, I will also work on my spelling, I have just been way to lazy to get Word on my mac, that and i'm cheap lol. I plan on showing more of his kick ass solider side at the end of this chapter and onwards.**

**PS: Not beta'ed so sorry for any errors!**

**Disclaimer:transformers and Avengers sadly are not own by this girl however much she wishes she did, but no. So yeah all rights go to the correct parties, etc.**

* * *

Clint was currently trying to find a good spot in the rafters of the hanger, but that was easier said than done because many of the people in the hanger were oh around 30 feet tall therefore could see him easily which he wouldn't admit it, pissed him off to no end but he also thought it was wicked awesome. Edging his way along a pipe across the ceiling he passed over Thor, Sunny and Sides they looked like they were telling stories of their adventures in their different universes. Thor was more like the autobots in that one way than another else on the Avengers team was, he just fit in like he did with the team. Clint shook his head and continued onwards. Minutes passed and still he could not of the life of him find a good place to hole up, he let out a frustrated string of colourful swear words, a chuckle entered his ears one that didn't belong to him, but he knew right away none the less.

"There is a good place about 5 feet to your left." Jetfire advised from a platform only a few feet below where Hawkeye was currently hanging out. Clint glanced down at the older mech, who only winked before wheezing like he normally does.

'Sure, why not listen to a century old talking 20 foot robot.' Clint thought to himself as he swung himself into place, 5 feet to his left. He surveyed the area below him and hide his surprise at how well he could see everything that was happening, including a now smirking Jetfire looking at him with one optic.

"It'll do." He said before nestling himself in his place and let his eyes take everything in as he waited to hear news about Will.

"Ironhide, if you don't stop pacing I will put you in a forced recharge. I do NOT need a hole in the floor of my med-bay." Ratchet warned Ironhide, large wrench in hand and ready to be thrown and indeed it was since the weapons specialist didn't stop wearing a hole in the floor.

"Hold still you overgrown sparkling." Ratchet grumbled. Soon after a little tweaking from Ratchet, Ironhide was recharging next to Will on a larger berth.

"Does he do that a lot?" Bruce asked slightly amused.

"Only when Major Lennox is involved, so yes a lot since the Major can't seem to stay out of trouble. In fact the berth he is on is reserved for him." Ratchet answered, tapping a name plate that read 'Will Lennox' on the metal railing on the foot of Will's berth.

"Well I guess you never get bored." Bruce smiled, trying not to laugh at the string of words that came from Ratchet's mouth, none angered him so the 'other guy' didn't get a raise out of it. Bruce chuckled humourlessly at the thought of as Tony put it 'Hulking out' in an autobot med-bay. He was sure Ratchet who was in his full bi-pedal form could easily pluck the 'other guy' off the ground with a finger.

"So Dr. Banner, would you mind telling me about what exactly happened to you to make you have this other side of you. In detail please." Ratchet lowered himself into a large autobot sized office chair and looked down at the now fidgeting human.

"Why do you want to know Ratchet?" Bruce asked stalling and curious at the same time.

"I may be able to help you control this problem of yours." Ratchet answered truthfully.

"Well, your technology and medicine is far more advanced than humans. Alright I will tell you everything you want to know." Bruce pondered before agreeing. The next while was spent discussing what had happened to Bruce. Will's heart rate increased slightly, both noticed stopping their conversation they gathered around Will who was now opening his eyes.

"Hey about time you woke up." Bruce joked.

"Nice to see you too." Will joked back.

"Since you are able to make jokes I'm going to assume you are feeling better." Ratchet said as Will sat up.

"You assumed right…Had to put Hide into a forced recharge again didn't you?" Will laughed, shaking his head when Ratchet nodded. "He really is a giant robotic mother hen."

"That actually describes Ironhide perfectly." Ratchet chuckled.

"So whats my status Doc?" Will looked at both human and robot doctors for his answer.

"Pretty much back to normal Major, SHIELD injected you with an enhanced truth serum, but that is out of your system now thanks to mine and Wheeljack's healing serum of our own." Ratchet informed the brown haired Major.

"Thanks a lot Ratch, I can always count on you." Will gave a dazing smile.

"Yeah, yeah, but you really need to stop showing up in here." Ratchet warned annoyed.

"Yes Sir." Will saluted with the hand that wasn't plugged into an IV, which Bruce set to work on removing while the mech's optics dulled while he communicated with the others in the base.

"The others are gathering in the main hanger to hear what happened to you Major, give me a moment to wake Ironhide and we can be off." Ratchet informed Bruce ad Will once his optics returned to their normal stunning blue that all autobots had.

"Alright." Bruce agreed and watched amused as Ratchet went about waking Ironhide up. In the end the normal kind methods didn't work therefore ratchet had to resort to his wrench, a few thwacks later Ironhide was awake rubbing his head before spotting a standing and awake Will. He then promptly swept the Major into his hands and gave him a stern glare, Will squirmed while he waited for the verbal thrashing Hide was bound to give him.

"I am going to kill those SHIELD humans." Was all he said, but Will knew from being Ironhide's charge that he really meant 'I was worried, stop getting captured or I might glitch.'

"Nice to see you too Hide." Will said softly as Ironhide and Ratchet (Who had scooped up Bruce) started to the main hanger. As they entered Will did a sweep of the room, all the autobot's were in Mech form. Thor was perched on the shoulder of Sunny since they matched colour themes, he was in discussion with Sideswipe about something. Natasha was on Arcee's spread out hand as she was showing the femme most likely her favourite gun. Steve was talking earnestly about the 1940's to Optimus who was rapt with attention to the solider sitting on his left shoulder. Tony had just came in, sitting on Wheeljack's cupped hands, patting ash off himself, but a giant smile that only grew larger when he spotted his younger brother.

"Is everyone here?" Ironhide boomed, and not moments later Jetfire clanked onto the scene, closely followed by Clint leaping down from the rafters onto a platform before the floor beside Jetfire's cane.

"How long was he up there for?" Sideswipe asked his brother who shrugged causing Thor to clutch to an exhaust pipe, which made no sense since he was a norse god and could fly.

"Will, how are you feeling buddy?" Epps asked as Prowl entered the dark skinned solider on his hand.

"Much better than I was before." Will replied smiling at his best friend.

"You must be better because bro you were high." Epps laughed loudly, Will furrowed his eyebrows together before he blushed a bright pink as he remembered what he said while being drugged.

"Major, we all are very happy to see you up and alright, but we all are wondering this. Why did SHIELD take you in the first place?" Prowl cut in asking the question everyone wanted to know, Will's smile and blush slipped off his face as he went into Major mode.

"Nick-The-Prick-Fury as I like to call him, decided it was in his best interest to find out all he could about NBE's and somehow he found out who I was and that I was with NEST. Then he kidnapped me, had his lackey Brunner beat the crap out of me, the other lackey injected me with a drug and if you guys hadn't shown up when you did I would have told him everything…" Will explained before hanging his head down in shame. "I should have been stronger, I can't believe I almost gave away your secrets."

"William Lennox." Ironhide boomed and Will looked up to meet his guardian's gaze. "You could not stand up against SHIELD agents and powerful-by human standards- drugs. The point here is that you didn't reveal anything and you tried to fight back."

"You should be proud Will, no one has ever lasted that long with Brunner." Barton added in helpfully and Natasha nodded agreeing with her long time partner.

"You did everything you could to protect our secret, we owe you a debt of gratitude Major." Optimus said nodding at Will sagely, there were many cheers of agreement coming from around the room, Will grinned brightly before a loud ear piercing alarm rang through the air, Epps and Prowl were quickly at the control panel figuring out what was going on.

"We got 'Cons! Looks like Starscream and ravage." Epps reported as Ironhide lowered Will next to him, who cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, lets move out! Teams A and G get prepped for combat. Jetfire be ready to depart." Will barked out orders through a loudspeaker. "I have a little debt to repay to them." Will added darkly to Epps, who touched his shoulder briefly before they both rushed off to the armoury to get suited up.

Tony watched in amazement as his little brother slipped into Major mode and everyone started getting ready to move out to fight some evil robots. He couldn't help but feel like his brother didn't need him anymore, he also felt useless just standing there with the others on his team while NEST soldiers ran around getting ready for battle.

"Anyone else feeling useless as me?" Steve asked as Epps and Will came out of a room, suited up in military gear, guns armed with sabot rounds strapped on their legs and hips, Will was shouting some orders at nearby NEST soldiers looking in charge and strong.

"Yes." Came Bruce's and Tony's muttered responses, the others merely nodded.

"I hope Friend Will does not get harmed in this battle." Thor said.

"You and me both point break." Tony patted the god's arm.

"He can take care of himself." Steve said firmly.

"Alright, Autobot's roll out!" Optimus cried as he, Ironhide, Sunny, Sides, Arcee, Ratchet rolled onto the cargo bay of Jetfire's alt. form in their alt. forms. Closely followed by what the Avengers guessed where teams A and G that included Epps and Will, who stopped by his brother giving him a one arm hug since he had a gun in his other hand.

"I'll be back soon bro." Will stated.

"Promise you will." Tony almost whispered, Will looked his older brother in his eyes.

"I promise big Bro." He whispered back before flashing his trademark smile at the whole superhero team before him. "See you guys when we get back from kicking some 'Con ass!"

"LENNOX, move it!" Epps called back mockingly.

"COMING DEAR!" Will shouted back and the dark skinned man flipped him off laughing. "Well, try not to break anything or hide in any more rafters." he directed the last comment at Clint and the 1st one at Thor, both looked devious and he didn't trust them one bit.

"I'll look after things." Natasha promised, giving Will a hug. Steve gave him a salute and he did the same back, Thor on the other hand picked Will up a huge bear hug before placing him back on the ground slightly off balance. Bruce shook his hand while giving him an encouraging smile, Clint clapped Will on his shoulder giving him a thumbs up. Will waved and jogged off to the waiting form of Jetfire, with a loud clang of metal and a roar of engines. NEST was off to fight for earth again.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that and I'm sorry for not updating sooner, just with my Alex Rider one starting and people loving it a lot I have been working on that one,but I have a system now so don't worry! :) R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Clash in NYC 12**

**Fallenqueen2: Thanks to everyone who has fav'ed, alerted or reviewed this story, its nice to know I still have readers out there :)**

**This is for each of you lovely people out there!**

**Disclaimer:transformers and Avengers sadly are not own by this girl however much she wishes she did, but no. So yeah all rights go to the correct parties, etc.**

**Will's P.O.V. **

* * *

"Alright, listen up team!" I spoke into the small mic on my jacket's collar, knowing everyone could hear me. "Starscream and Ravage have been spotted destroying the Lion's bridge in Vancouver Canada, we are en route right now, we have dealt with these Slaggers before. Plan A 2 delta, everyone got that?" I ordered and got numerous salutes in return and everyone started to prep for the battle, Ironhide's holoform phased into existence beside me.

"Stay in my line of sight Lennox." Hide ordered me, I gave him a sideways look.

"If one of my men need me I'm going to help them Hide." I said firmly checking my equipment once more, a loud whirring sigh came from Hide.

"Fine, but don't get captured or hurt, I might glitch again." Hide muttered before his holoform de pixelated.

"No promises Hide, but I don't plan on letting myself be caught again." I assured him that I would not be getting captured again no matter what.

Moments later Jetfire landed and everyone filed out silently, well as silently as the Autobot's could. So every 'Con should know that they are there by this point, but never the less the plan carried on.

~~(A/N: I'm not great at writing transformers battle scenes, so i'm going to skip the general and write the interesting part with Will, hope no one minds!)~~

I had just helped an injured solider out of the line of fire and was about to re-enter the battle when I was taken down to the ground, I grunted as I landed on my back and looked into Ravage's blood red optics. I growled remembering that this little slagger caused copious amount of pain for me that day in New York and It was time for some serious payback. I brought up my leg and lashed out, my foot throbbed when I connected with steel none the less Ravage flew off me as I scrambled to my feet and fired off sabot rounds at the cybertronian cat, it screeched loudly in pain as 2 of the rounds hit their mark.

"That's for New York you Slagger!" I shouted at the now limping mech as Ironhide came over and shot his cannons at Ravage, successfully blowing up it's spark. Ravage was dead-finally- and Starscream( Who I noticed was missing an eye and I inwardly cheered for Clint's awesome aim) seeing this and being injured jumped into the sky and transformed into a F-22 and sped off. The battle field became silent and I surveyed the damage done, only a small portion of the bridge was destroyed, some cables were gone but all of that was easy to repair and no innocences were hurt so all in all a good mission. I put my gun back on my leg holster and turned on my heel to go help out the others, when all to familiar metal claws gripped the fabric of my jacket as I was yanked skywards. I shouted out many different swears, english, Cybertronian and spanish alike. I took a deep breath as I quickly tossed off my vest and unzipped my combat jacket, I knew this was a bad idea but I trusted my team/family to catch me. So I lifted my arms above my head and slid out of my jacket and out of Laserbeak's grip, it screeched angrily letting go of my jacket and sped after me as I fell towards the water that was surrounding the bridge. I closed my eyes and sent a prayer to every sort of deity I could think of to take care of my family.

"Major!" Optimus's voice reached my ears and I looked up to see him swinging towards me on a unattached cable like he was George of the jungle or something, under different circumstances I would have fallen over laughing but at this moment I was willing to look past it because he was coming to save me from dying.

"Optimus!" I cried back, suddenly feeling like Sam for some reason… Optimus was much closer now, his hand stretched out and captured me in his safe metal grasp. I clung to his fingers gasping in air that seemed to elude me during my little fall. Optimus was close to one of the metal poles that helped to hold the bridge up above the water and jumped to it, he gently transferred me to his shoulder before he started to scale his way back up onto the bridge itself where a very worried NEST team was waiting, Ironhide was starting to pace again.

"WILL!" Everyone cried in relief as Prime set me down on solid ground and I fell back onto my butt, savouring the feeling of the dirt between my fingers.

"I don't recommend jumping off a bridge." I stated lightly eliciting some laughs from the group around me.

"You know Will, this kidnapping thing is getting old." Epps joked squatting down beside me.

"Oh don't I know it? I don't get why I'm the only target here through, its starting to annoy me." I grumbled.

"Major, did any of the 'Cons say anything about why they are trying to capture you?" Sideswipe asked being sensible for once.

"In New York Starscream did say that Megatron wanted me for some unknown reason. He also called me Ironhide's pet, which I think is a little degrading." I said crossing my arms thinking back to that day in NYC that I was attacked by Loki, Ravage, Laserbeak andddddddd Starscream AKA Dorito of doom, yup for sure one of my worse days in a while. I looked up snapping out of my thoughts to see the other mech's exchanging looks and I pursed my lips, feeling annoyed and out of the loop. I would pester Hide later, right now I just wanted to get back to base and crash on a nice comfortable couch or spare cot…Then I remembered my brother and the Avengers waiting back at the base and I had to wonder, how much of the hanger would be left standing.

"You guys can tell me what you are conversing silently about later, lets just get back to base." I said loud enough to make the mech's stop talking to each other VIA their built in Com links and looked down at me in shock, I stood up brushing off my legs and butt before walking towards an army jeep with Epps, the others trailing behind me while I tried to fill in Epps more about my stay in NYC. As we started to load up Jetfire's cargo bay again, I saw a flash of silver and dark green. I twisted and spotted Loki, yes that norse god asshole who tried to use me as leverage against my brother and his team. Loki inclined his head to me, a smirk upon his lips before he disappeared in a ripple of space. I grumbled feeling even more annoyed than before and sat musing silently how I was going to tell the Avengers that Loki had been at the battle. I was brought out of my musings by different members of the people inside the cargo hold, but Loki and why I was getting kidnapped were at the forefront of my mind and It was driving me insane.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter and loved Will, etc. R&R! Till next time my readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Clash in NYC 13**

**Fallenqueen2: And now get to see what the Avengers were up to during this battle. R and R like you awesome people normally do! OMG I made a trailer! If you don't want to see it as a trailer, then just it as a mash up of Avengers and Transformers :D**

** watch?v=QrJeEfSV93o**

**Disclaimer:transformers and Avengers sadly are not own by this girl however much she wishes she did, but no. So yeah all rights go to the correct parties, etc.**

* * *

**~NEST Base~**

Steve Rogers was bored out of his skull. You would think that getting to hang out in a base of NBE's wouldn't be boring at all, but Steve begged to differ. Wheeljack had whisked the older Stark and Bruce off to his lab and Steve had seen some smoke coming from that area a few minutes ago, but left it knowing that Tony had a habit of blowing things up. Clint was sitting on a beam in the rafters, just staring off into space looking like he was missing someone. Natasha went off to tour the base riding on Arcee's motorcycle form. Steve sighed as 'the song that never ends' repeated again on the P.A system thanks to a bored Thor who had went to Tony for help to relieve the boredom and this was the result. Steve was sitting on an empty catwalk, letting his legs hang over the side as he stared off into space like Clint, trying to wrap his 40's brain around this new change of events. He was friends with giant alien robots, SHIELD had captured one of his friends and now the super soldier had no idea what to believe anymore. All he knew was that he owed Fury another $10. His musing was slightly interrupted by the booming laughter of Thor as he flew through the base, the twins Skids and Mudflap chasing him in their car forms. The norse god was missing Sides and Sunny, Steve could tell but he was amusing himself by racing the other set of twins on the base and from what the soldier could tell, the blonde was winning. Steve rolled his eyes and his mind wandered to the thought of the other Autobots and human NEST teams that were out there fighting the Decepticons while he and the others were left behind to hold down the fort, he should be out there backing them up. Not sitting on a catwalk swinging his legs aimlessly. Steve pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the catwalk railing as he thought about SHIELD and NEST. He was confused to where he should go to help out, he had a feeling that Tony would if given the choice stay with his brother and his new friends. Steve's gut told him that he should stick around with the Autobots and NEST, but he was stubborn and loyal to the group that had thawed him out even if they seemed to only use people for their benefit. He needed to stop thinking so much, his head was starting to sound of the familiar engine of Jetfire reached his ears, he pulled himself to his feet and clambered down the metal stairs back to the middle of the hanger. Clint of course noticing this swung himself down to the ground using a series of different pipes and beams. Natasha revved up with Arcee as Wheeljack came in, both him and the 2 humans in his hand were covered in black soot but grinning. Thor touched down on the ground as Skids and Mudflap screeched to a stop beside him and transformed into their larger mech forms. We all waited as the NEST teams and the bots entered the hanger.

"So… How did it go?" Wheeljack questioned.

"We finally slagged Ravage, but Starscream flew away. The wimp." Sides informed the inventor.

"Yeah and guess what else? Will over here was almost kidnapped again, but decided he didn't want to go and almost fell to his death." Epps informed as Will slapped him upside the head.

"What is wrong with you do you WANT to give my brother a heart attack?" Will hissed in his friend's ear who only smiled back as he stepped out of the way of the now charging Tony. Will gulped as he was swept into a hug from his brother and listened as his brother freaked out.

"Ton, chill out. I'm fine Optimus saved me from falling to my death. I'm fine, please release?" Will gasped out.

"Thank you." Tony said sincerely to the Prime who nodded before lumbering off to join Prowl in after battle paperwork.

"Oh I have some more bad news…" Will said as the Avengers gathered around him. "I saw Loki after the battle, I think he might be working with or for the Decepticons…"

"Then we must be extra aware if my brother is involved." Thor said sadly, but still retaining the regal norse god type of tone.

"This could be very bad." Natasha mumbled to Clint who nodded agreeing, his eyes hardening as he thought back to what Loki made him do while under his control. He still had a score to settle with the liesmith.

"I also have decided with the events that have taken place that New York is very bad for my health and sanity." Will said nodding sagely.

"Too fragging right." Ironhide grumbled as he passed by to get his cannons cleaned out and restocked. Will just rolled his eyes at his overprotective guardian, speaking of that he had a conversation with Optimus on the way back from Canada.

"So uh guys I have something I need to inform you of…" Will started slowly before leading the Avengers team into a human sized lounge area where they all sat down. "Well I'm sure you have noticed that you are getting close to some of the Autobots around the base. There is a reason for that, you know how Ironhide is my guardian and I'm his charge and same thing with Epps and Prowl… Well when a cybertronian comes down to earth, most of the time they find their human counterparts. Not lovers or anything like that just the human versions of themselves. Ratchet, Wheeljack, Optimus, Jetfire, Arcee, Sides and Sunny have found theirs." Will explained hoping they understood what he was trying to tell them.

"You are saying that each of us have bonded with one of those autobots?" Bruce asked pushing up his wire glasses.

"You and Ratchet. Tony and Wheeljack. Steve and Optimus. Clint and Jetfire. Natasha and Arcee. Finally Thor with both Sunny and Sides." Will informed them, but had a feeling that they already knew. "Now all you have to do is talk to your said autobot counterpart and you both have to agree to become Guardian and Charge. If I were you I would talk to them as soon as possible." Will hinted at the end and almost right away the Avengers scattered to find their robotic counterparts. Will got up and removed all his gear before heading to his bedroom and crashing on his bed out like a light.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: I know it took a while and it was short but I needed to get this one up :) next chapter will be better and Loki will be part of it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Clash in NYC 14**

**Trailer: watch?v=QrJeEfSV93o**

**Twitter: /kim_s22 (for updates)**

**Fallenqueen2:Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and watched my trailer for this story. Cocoa I shall be answering many of your well thought out questions in this chapter not to worry :) THANK YOU EVERYONE! 3**

**Disclaimer:transformers and Avengers sadly are not own by this girl however much she wishes she did, but no. So yeah all rights go to the correct parties, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**~Someplace that reeks of evil and sewage?~**

Loki tried to hold back a sigh of annoyance as he tapped his long, pale fingers against the seat of the throne of ice he constructed. He had witnessed yet another failed attempt to capture William Stark and right now he was witnessing Megatron chewing out Starscream for yet another failure. It was amusing and interesting to see the 2 giant robots fighting against the other, but by the 20th time for week it was starting to get dull and Starscream's voice was starting to grate on Loki's already frayed nerves. Loki would rather spend forever in SHIELD's holding cell than have to listen to that voice again, and that was saying something.

"Why is it SO hard for your to capture a single fleshling?" Megatron hissed after finished beating up the seeker.

"He iss sstronger than the otherss and hass Autobot protection." The seeker hissed in pain. Loki had heard this over and over again and was getting sick of it so he decided to speak up.

"Why are you so very intent on getting this one human?" Loki asked fighting bak an urge to massage his temples.

"He is the leader of the human allies of the Autobots and is bonded with one of their ranks. If we can take him the whole alliance the humans of this planet and the Autobots will fall apart." Megatron explained annoyed that he had to answer a question by someone he viewed less than worthy, but then again the pile of smoking metal the norse god left after he had an encounter with a rouge cybertronian spoke for itself.

"I have certain powers that allow me to take over someone's heart and make them be completely in my power. If I were to say take over William Stark's heart and make him loyal to me, then he can take down NEST and the Autobot's from the inside." Loki smirked in triumph when he finished stating his plan. Megatron gritted his ragged, metal teeth as he thought through the idea of the evil norse god.

"Do it and we take this planet as ours we will not kill you." Megatron conceded, Loki had to resist the eye roll that he so wanted to do. "Put your plan into action Liesmith, but beware if you turn on me then you will die slowly and painfully by my hand." Loki rose, gave a mocking bow to Megatron before teleporting out of the 'base' to set his plan into action.

* * *

**~NEST base~**

The Avengers had left Will in the lounge and were all travelling together to find their giant robotic 'guardians'.

"I just hope they don't go all mother hen on us when we go to fight some bad guys for SHIELD." Steve grumbled, but his heart wasn't really into that idea anymore and everyone could hear it in his voice.

"I'm more worried if we go all mother hen on them when they go off into battle." Clint said cheerfully trying to bring the captain back into a good mood.

"Well there they are. All conveniently gathered in the same room… Hmm anyone else smell trap?" Tony chuckled, sure enough Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jetfire and Wheeljack were all milling about the large room. "Ahem, attention to all cybertronian's!" Tony coughed loudly effectively gaining all the robot's attention.

"Hello Tony, are you here to talk about that suit?" Wheeljack asked cheerfully with an excited glint in his blue optics.

"Well not right now, but after for sure." Tony smiled before taking a deep breath. "We just finished talking with Will and he tried to explain some things about Guardians and Charges. He told us who we were bonded with but we needed to talk with the one we were suppose to be bonded sooner rather than later sooooo here we are." Tony said gesturing with his hands as he spoke, clearly more nervous than he let on.

"Yes, we thought they would come sooner or later." Ratchet said before all the autobots transformed into their and engaged their holoforms and sat down beside their charges.

"Alright what would you like to now?" Prime asked feeling it would be better to let them get all their questions out before he tried to explain anything.

"Does this 'bond' give us any unique abilities?" Clint asked speaking up first.

"Not abilities per say. The reason why you each have bonded with one of us is because you are our human counterparts. You and your bonded cybertronian share a lot of the same abilities that you were born with. For myself and Bruce for example. We are both born doctors and we like to aid people if they are in distress." Ratchet answered.

"Like Optimus and Steve are both the leaders." Natasha nodded her head understanding that.

"Exactly Natasha." Arcee smiled and Tasha flushed with pride which was a bit odd for her.

"Okay so when the bond is accepted by both sides will something I don't know happen?" Bruce asked since he had already been looking for a sign. A bright light came from his left, they all shielded their eyes, when the light died down it revealed a very happy looking Thor, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker all of whose bodies were dancing with a blue pulse before it slowly faded away. "Well that answered my question." Bruce muttered smiling slightly.

"You okay buddy?" Tony asked the blonde god.

"I feel most joyful right now Man of Iron! I can not explain it but I feel warm in my very centre of my being!" Thor boomed, grinning ear to ear.

"What for of effects will it have on us when we accept this bond, other than a warm feeling inside us?" Steve asked slightly weary of this whole idea still.

"You have seen Ironhide and Will correct?" Arcee spoke up and the avengers nodded. "They have what we call an empathy link. They sometimes get this feeling when the other side of their bond is hurting, psychically and mentally. Sometimes if the bond is strong enough and given enough time to mature then you may be able to talk directly with the other side of the bond. Will and Ironhide are slowly getting to that stage as is Epps and Prowl." Arcee explained the best she could. The Avengers sat in silence while they soaked this in before Arcee and Natasha were engulfed in a bright light and when it faded like Thor, Sides and Sunny they were covered in blue pulses.

"Tasha?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow because he knew that her trust didn't come easy but she just smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back he had never seen her look so happy and at peace.

"I will now try to explain further about the bond of guardian and charge." Optimus stated gathering the attention of the un-bonded Avengers.

"Explain away big man." Tony smiled and Optimus chuckled because Tony reminded him much of Will it made sense why they were brothers.

"When we first landed on earth we had no time to explore or learn the ways of its people because we had to protect the all spark. After the battle was over we became part of the NEST team with Major Lennox and Lt. Epps leading it. They taught us about the ways of Earth and its people the best they could and we have adjusted. While this all went on we noticed how they seemed very similar to 2 other Autobots we knew. Ironhide and Prowl. Both Will and Ironhide have a reckless side to them, but they are determined, strong willed and fierce in every aspect of their lives. Will is a bit calmer than Ironhide because he has a wife and a child, Ironhide has also toned down his behaviour since the day he first drove the Major home." Many chuckled at the memory of Ironhide's face when he returned to base that day. "Epps and Prowl are the same but more level headed, they tend to be the more responsible ones of the group and they both are second in command. Each human and Autobot that are alike in many of the same qualities or abilities are more than likely to end up guardian and charge." Prime finished his long winded explanation. The remaining unbounded Avengers nodded now understanding more than they did in the beginning. Flashes of light engulfed numerous people and bot's in the room. The blue pulses were dancing over the bodies of Tony, Wheeljack, Clint, Jetfire, Bruce and Ratchet.

"Wow I feel amazing." Tony grinned feeling lighter and happier than he had ever been in his whole life.

"I could totally fly right now." Clint commented and Jetfire chuckled at the thought.

"Don't try it." Both Bruce and Ratchet ordered in sync, their doctor sides coming out.

"Sorry Optimus, I don't know how to feel about any of this." Steve confessed feeling guilty that he hadn't accepted the bond yet.

"Do not worry about it Captain, you are a born leader but with that comes all the uncertainties that will either make or break you as a person. A prime of old once told me that a great leader listens to the advice of others but always follows his heart**(A/N: prince of persia-the movie quote!)**." Optimus laid a hand on the blonde super solider's shoulder, who gave him a smile and before either knew what was happening they too were engulfed in a light with blue pulses dancing over their bodies.

"I just followed my heart." Steve grinned at his guardian, rubbing his neck.

"That is all one can ask for." Prime smiled back rather happy.

"Thanks Optimus." Steve smiled and the taller(yes taller) man nodded back.

"Oh one more question, Will said that the sooner we talk with you guys the better. What did he mean by that?" Tasha asked quickly before everyone stood up.

"Different things happen to the different sides of the bond. If the human denies the bond after a month or so he or she will fall into a depression and then into a coma like state. If the cybertronian denies the bond then in a month he or she will fall into a recharge and never wake from it." Sideswipe explained.

"It is rather horrible." Sunstreaker added in his 2 cents.

"Well its a good thing we talk it out then." Tony smiled and everyone couldn't help but agree with him. "So Jack can we go work on that suit now?" Tony looked like an excited child asking for some candy. Wheeljack's holoform faded and he transformed into his bi-pedal mode and picked up the smaller inventor and they went off to the science lab leaving the others in the room to talk among themselves.

"I take that as a yes." Tony chuckled as the autobot placed him down in front of a new ironman suit they had been working on, but it wasn't for Tony. No it was for Will, after seeing his brother going off into battle and being almost kidnapped numerous times made Tony build his brother his own suit. Well it wasn't exactly a suit like Tony's it was more like… A protective under armour. He knew his brother could kick ass but that didn't mean he couldn't use extra protection, that and it would make Tony much less worried. He also knew what Loki if given the chance could do and this like his arc reactor would reflect that power.

* * *

With the joined forces of Tony and Wheeljack who seemed even more in sync with the other since they accepted their bonds put the finishing touches on the under armour for Will. Tony was so excited he was almost bouncing up and down on his feet. He held the foldable protective armour under his arm and sitting on Wheeljack's shoulders they headed out to find Will. About 5 minutes pasted before they spotted him stumbling out of his room, wiping sleep from his eyes while a solider rattled something off about a new batch of soldiers were coming in a few days from now.

"Oh willie deary!" Tony called down in a high pitched voice, Will looked up annoyed before he saw it was his brother and he grinned and quickly jumped into Wheeljack's offered hand as they lumbered away from the now annoyed soldier who walked off to find Epps.

"Thanks for the save bro, I hate when new recruits show up." Will said massaging his throbbing temple.

"Are you alright lil' bro? You don't look so good." Tony said slowly, his brother's face was slick with a thin layer of sweat, his breaths came in short and fast, his pupils were dilated, he looked a little rough around the edges to say the least.

"I do feel off, I had the strangest dream and I woke up feeling worse than I did going to sleep, not to mention this massive headache." Will groaned.

"What sort of dream?" Wheeljack asked nervous for the Major, wondering if he should head to the med-bay instead of the hanger where the others were gathered. Then again Ratchet and Bruce were in the hanger so he kept his course for the hanger.

"I don't remember a lot, just a voice and some what looked like cybertronian symbols spinning around me before merging with me? Crazy right? I think you guys have finally made me go mad." Will tried to joke at the end, but Wheeljack's eyes sparked and he quickened his pace and reached the hanger in a few seconds flat.

"We have a problem." Wheeljack announced and every eye/optic turned to the mech as Ironhide skidded into the hanger and his optics landed on the sick looking Will.

"You look green William." Ironhide said, trying not to growl.

"I'm fine 'Hide." Will said more like a whisper that seemed to zap the strength out of him.

"You don't look fine and I sense something from your side of the bond." Ironhide gently took Will out of Wheeljack's hands and held him in his cupped hands like he held Annie when she fell asleep when he was watching her.

"I do feel something different…" Will said before his eyes dropped closed.

"Will?" Ironhide asked worried before he could start a scan Will's eyes snapped open again but this time his iris's were glowing a soft light green. Will just sat up and looked around like he was seeing them all for the first times and he then grinned broadly.

"Hello my children, my you all have finally gotten into your full grown mech/femme forms." Will spoke happily. All the autobots looked down at him like he had just grown another head. "Oh right, you don't know me in my new form. Duh." Will smacked his hand against his forehead, his sleeve rode up a bit to show a new cybertronian symbol on his wrist like a tattoo. "Hello, I am the awesome, all knowing, creator of worlds. The All spark!" Will had stood up and took a bow.

"The All spark?" Ironhide looked down doubtfully. "Okay Ratchet you NEED to run a scan on Will because something is seriously off about him." Ratchet nodded agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Don't even think about it Ratchet." Will rolled his still glowing eyes. "I'm the real deal alright? Do I need to prove it?" From the looks he received he deemed he needed to prove it. He pushed up his sleeves showing tattoos's all up his arms, he clapped his hands together before slowly pulling them apart to show a blue pulsing orb in between them. He looked around before spotting an abandoned engine piece laying in a corner and shot the orb at it like a pro baseball pitcher.

When the Orb made contact the engine piece shuddered before it transformed into a small sparkling, leaving all in the room staring in shock as the engine crawled up a pole and launched itself into Will's open arms purring?

"Hello little one, how are you feeling?" Will asked patting its head like a parent.

"Much better now, thank you creator." It spoke happily.

"Not a problem, now I think we need a name for you." Will smiled slightly. "How about…Chromestorm? Storm for short?" Storm clicked happily and Will held up his smart phone letting Storm scan it and transform into it before going back to his bi-pedal mode perching himself on Will's shoulder. "That enough proof?"

"More than enough." Optimus said nodding his head in respect to Will. "I am sorry we doubted you."

"Not your fault I would be iffy as well if some human came out saying he was the all spark." Will chuckled then looked up at Ironhide. "So 'Hide looks like we have a sparkling." He innocently. Ironhide rolled his eyes but smiled slightly when Storm crawled up his arms and settled onto his shoulder looking content.

"Why are you in Will's body? We thought you were destroyed when the Cube was…" Ratchet asked trying to piece everything together.

"Ah well I had a feeling that If I stayed in that form any longer that I would indeed be destroyed besides after all those years under Sector 7 I needed to change my host. When William here handed my cube form to that Sam kid I knew that he was going to be my future host. So I injected my essence into one of the cuts on his hands and lay asleep inside his body until it was the right time to show myself. Alas I also got bored so I started to talk to Will in his dreams and we more or less came to an agreement. He is still going to be pissed when he regains control but he will deal." Will explained, leaning against one of Ironhide's fingers.

"Well I don't know about you guys but that made TOTAL sense to me." Tony spoke up and Will chuckled.

"I like you Stark." Will smiled at his host's brother.

"Good to know an alien power source who is sharing my little brother's body likes me." Tony said clearly trying to cover up the fact that he was freaking out on the inside.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: End of chapter, sheesh a lot of explaining in this one. So who here saw Will being the host to the all spark coming? Also I hope that clears up any questions about the bonds and what not. R&R! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Clash in NYC 15**

**Trailer: watch?v=QrJeEfSV93o**

**Twitter: /kim_s22 (for updates)**

**Fallenqueen2: Thanks to all my usual reviewers and every single one of you who have read this story! So I looked at my plot outline and there will be 5 more chapters for an even 20! Well give or take if any more ideas come to me :) So in the meantime enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:transformers and Avengers sadly are not own by this girl however much she wishes she did, but no. So yeah all rights go to the correct parties, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Well I do believe that Will wants control of his body back,so until next time my children." The All spark bowed before the tattoos and the green glow disappeared. Will fell back onto his bottom and looked around slightly confused.

"Did the all spark take over? Did it make me do anything that I will never live down or see on youtube?" Will asked going over numerous difference things that the all powerful alien power source could have made him do.

"Other than make you and Ironhide become parents to a sparkling nothing too bad." Epps snickered as Chromestorm crawled down Ironhide's arm and perched himself onto Will's shoulder, who looked at it with shock before patting its head.

"Well I suppose thats not to bad then, it could have been worse." Will laughed.

"How are you so calm with some all powerfully being sharing your body!?" Tony asked pulling at his short hair.

"It's not that bad, we worked it out." Will shrugged. "Besides I figured something weird was going to happen to me sooner or later since I am surrounded by these guys 24/7." Will patted Ironhide's thumb which he was standing by.

"That's no excuse! Argh! Your going to make my hair go tray faster than working for SHIELD will!" Tony exclaimed pointing to a grey piece of hair on his head causing the humans to laugh and the bots to look confused.

"I'll explain it later." Epps promised the mech's and one femme who nodded agreeing.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot about SHIELD!" Clint yelped pulling out his SHIELD standard phone to see Fury was calling him AGAIN! "Hello?" Clint asked quietly into the phone.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU DUMBASSES BEEN!? REPORT BACK TO BASE RIGHT NOW!" Fury roared at Hawkeye through the earpiece before hanging up sharply.

"Well I'm guessing that we need to go back to SHIELD now." Clint said calmly.

"Gee you think?" Tony asked before sighing, the gift for Will would have to wait.

"We are going to be in much trouble." Bruce mumbled to Steve who nodded agreeing fully.

"Are you guys going to be in trouble for getting me out?" Will asked feeling guilty and worried.

"More than likely but we have something to discuss with Fury so this has come at a perfect time." Steve re-assured the Major who looked slightly less worried but still worried.

"We will can handle him lil bro, I'll call you after its all done with." Wheeljack held his hand up to Ironhide's so the 2 brothers could hug before all the Avengers were set on the ground and took off to their quinjet which took off moments later towards Nick Fury and SHIELD leaving a now greying Will, and worried guardians behind them.

* * *

**~SHIELD BASE~**

Nick Fury was waiting in the conference room when the Avengers silently and meekly walked in and took their usual seats, the silence stretched on as Fury's back was kept turned to them, hands clasped behind his back in tight fists.

"What did you exactly think you were doing getting William Lennox out of our custody?" Fury asked tightly.

"He is my little brother and I was not about to let you hurt him anymore." Tony snapped bitterly at the one eyed man.

"We weren't hurting him…" Fury started.

"Unless he wasn't telling you what you wanted to know and he wasn't so you did hurt him as well as inject him with a drug." Natasha interrupted angrily.

"We know what you did Fury, no use in denying it." Bruce spoke up in a soft but dangerous way.

"If you saved him then that means you also know where the NBE's are hiding." Fury said as it dawned on him.

"NBE's? What on earth does that mean?" Steve asked tilting his head confused before looking to Tony who faked a shrug.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what this prick is going on about." Tony held his hands up in surrender.

"What did you just call me Stark?" Nick Fury whirled onto Tony.

"You heard me, you took my brother and hurt him. You don't deserve to be part of SHIELD!" Tony exclaimed from his seat.

"If you speak another word against me I can make your little brother disappear, with you following close behind." Fury threatened, thats when Tony snapped and he stood up before stalking over to Fury.

"Don't you DARE threaten my little brother, if you ever again lay so much as a finger on him I will personally hunt you down and make you wish you were dead." Tony told him in a low voice before heading towards the door. "Oh yeah, in case you didn't understand that. I quit and if SHIELD ever comes near me or my family again I will destroy you." Tony called back before slamming out of the room.

"I'm with Tony on this." Bruce said standing and heading towards the now broken door. "If anyone tries to top us then I will let the other guy out." Fury paled at that as Bruce left the room.

"I am with friend Stark on this. You are a horrible person on this planet man of fury. You do not get to have any of my protection ever again." Thor boomed angrily before stalking after Bruce.

"You've gone to far this time." Natasha shook her head as she and Clint both left the room silent and deadly.

"Rogers, what is your take on this." Fury asked in a cold tone.

"I'm with Tony on this. I have thought long and hard on this and decided I needed to do what is right by me." Steve said in a steely tone as he too got up and left Nick Fury behind, seething and wondering about how he was going to explain that every single Avenger just quit on him.

The said Avengers had just flown out on the quinjet that they deemed was now theirs in silence wondering 'what next?'

"I should call Will." Tony mumbled before pulling out his Stark phone and called his brother who picked up on its first ring.

"Ton? How did it go?" Will asked not even giving his brother a moment to greet him.

"Well Fury threatened you and myself so naturally I threatened him back and quit. Surprisingly the others on the team did the same, so as of now the Avengers are no longer working under SHIELD." Tony summed up the meeting.

"Really?!" Will exclaimed sounding shocked.

"Really, we've all done some major thinking and came to the conclusion that SHIELD aren't the good guys they claim to be." Tony informed in a rather serious tone of voice.

"Wow, I did not see that coming… I may be able to fix that unemployment status if you give me some time." Will sounded like the gears in his mind turning and you could hear the smirk on his face.

"I know that tone, what are you going to do Bro?" Tony asked warily.

"Oh you will find out soon, Jetfire is on his way to escort you to base. See you soon!" Will then hung up on that cheery but unnerving note. Sure enough Jetfire's alt form appeared flanking the quinjet and Clint beamed at the older autobot as they cruised in the sky before skidding to a landing on the NEST air strip. The avengers climbed out onto the tarmac when Arcee, Sunny and Sides revved up in their alt forms.

"It's faster this way, Prime and the USA president want a word with y'all." Sides informed the avengers who looked at each other nervous. Natasha climbed onto Arcee's motorcycle alt form while the rest of the time got into sides and sunny's alt forms before they all speed off the main hanger were the humans gathered on the catwalk where the president was on a video call screen, Will and Epps were standing off screen grinning broadly which made Tony's inner alarms go off. Prime was also off screen but a tech officer had a microphone pointed up to the big guy.

"Mr. President." the Avengers straightened up aware of who they were in the presence of.

"Avengers, please relax." The president smiled and all of them slouched back into their normal standing positions. "Now I've been made aware of SHIELD's moments that were inhumane and that you outstanding people have cut ties from SHIELD all together. So with much discussion with my board and Optimus Prime himself we have decided that if you are willing. You may join NEST as the special human division. You will help out the government with humanoid that are not cybertronian threats, but if the two intertwine then you will be working along side the Autobots. You have every right to refuse this but I would be deeply honoured if you accepted." He finished and looked at the Avengers hopefully, hands crossed in front of himself on the desk in the white house. Steve made eye contact with each of his team and they all seemed to have came to the same decision almost right away.

"We would be honoured sir." Steve smiled and there was cheering coming from inside the hanger.

"Thank you Avengers, Major Lennox will brief you more on what you will do in NEST." The president signed off with a wave and those words as the screen went blank.

"That's what you meant!? How the hell did you manage to do that so fast?" Tony turned on his brother, who slung an arm around Tony's shoulders and guided the Avengers to a meeting room.

"I have my ways, anyways isn't this much better than working for that prick?" Will asked cheerfully.

"You have no idea." Bruce mummered but smiled at Will when the solider looked over.

"This means a lot Will, thank you." Steve said sincerely.

"I'm glad I could help." Will said accepting the thank you from his childhood hero, damn he would never have saw that coming.

"Well alright Willie, give it to us straight." Clint said as they all sat down, kicking his feet up onto the table where Natasha promptly pushing them off the surface and replaced that spot with her boot cladded feet.

"Take a seat, this could be a little while." Will sighed as he dropped into his normal seat, at the head of the table and the Avengers said around him looking at him, even Thor had come down from his normal place in the clouds to tune into this briefing.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: It feels like its been a while since I've updated this… Whoops, but I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next one will be the explanation of what the Avengers will be doing in NEST and our favourite yellow cameo and its charge will be showing up and acting like teen fan around the avengers. R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Clash in NYC 16**

**Trailer: watch?v=QrJeEfSV93o**

**Twitter: /kim_s22 (for updates)**

**Fallenqueen2: Thanks to all my usual reviewers and every single one of you who have read this story! So I looked at my plot outline and there will be 4 more chapters for an even 20! Well give or take if any more ideas come to me :) So in the meantime enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:transformers and Avengers sadly are not own by this girl however much she wishes she did, but no. So yeah all rights go to the correct parties, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"So basically this is what just went down. You all unanimously chose to leave SHIELD; so using mine and Optimus's hold over the big wigs higher up the chain we managed to create a specialized human/god division that will deal with alien humanoid threats. Say if Loki attacks again, you will be called out to deal with him and his minions. If your enemies crossover into the other division of NEST that I work in with the Autobots then you will team up with us on missions concerning the same enemies. Comprehend?" Will clarified from his seat at the head of the polished black metal square table. He gazed around the table to take in each facial expression. Tony had an look of contemplation. Bruce had watchful vigilant. Thor ecstatic excitement. Clint had a small ogle of astonishment. Natasha had a calm facade of acceptance. Steve had an indication of delight. So all in all, a rather terrific reaction to all the information Will had transferred to them in a short period of time.

"Yes sir." Steve answered for all of them slipping into soldier mode because Will was using his Major voice when he had been notifying them of their new job description .

"Excellent, now you will not be starting right away. First you will need some specialized NEST training under your belts before you can go tackle any missions. It won't take very long with your skills, training will start at 08:00 tomorrow. Until then you may go back home." Will finished the briefing, standing up giving the others the all clear to leave.

"Do you have to stay here Willie?" Tony asked and Will thought for a moment after whacking his older brother on the arm for calling him that.

"I don't think so. I was going home to see Sarah and Annie." Will said with a tender smile on his lips.

"Oh yes my sister in law and my cute little niece." Tony nodded understanding before his whole face lit up. "Why don't all 3 of you come to my place in Malibu for the weekend? Pepper would love to see Sarah and Annie." Tony suggested and Will took a second to think it over.

"That would be wonderful big bro, let me just call Sarah." Will grinned at Tony as he pulled out his phone and left the room to call his wife.

"He has a kid?" Clint asked curiously while they waited for Will to re-entered the room while Tony texted Pepper the plan.

"Uh-huh, a beautiful baby girl. Annabelle Lennox." Tony said offhandedly and missed the brief soft smile Natasha gave to herself.

"Annabelle, a very pretty name." Bruce said with a smile on his face as he tried to imagine Will going to a tea party for his daughter.

"I believe Friend Lennox will make a remarkable father." Thor agreed in his regal yet loud voice.

"Glad you think so Thor." Will chuckled as he entered the room, jabbing his thumb at the touch screen of his Stark phone ending his call to Sarah. "Sarah was ecstatic as was Annie, they started to pack before I could even hang up."

Clint laughed before nudging Natasha's shoulder. "That sounds like someone else I know." Natasha's response was a whack upside the head.

"Oh I just remembered something… How will the 'bots take this?" Tony spoke up as it popped in his mind.

"Well, its Malibu and not New York so I can persuade IronHide to let me go and I'm sure the others will let you go… Maybe." Will offered up weakly.

"Well there is only one way to find out for sure." Steve said in his leader voice as he marched out the room, the others got what he was saying and followed after him. Steve stopped a few moments later looking at the different halls in front of him.

"Ah you don't know which way the main hanger is." Tony snickered.

"I did not think of that one." Steve joked rubbing the back of his head.

"Not a problem super soldier follow me." Will clapped the Captain on the shoulder before turning down the hall to their left. Will stepped out of the doorway into the main hanger before letting out a yelp as he jumped back, avoiding the yellow camaro that had just screeched into the hanger.

"Watch where you're driving Bee!" Will shouted and the car honked cheerfully at the Major who just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Will!" Sam called as he climbed out of the passenger seat letting BumbleBee transform into his Bi-pedal mode.

"Sam! What brings you out to our neck of the woods? Any 'Cons try to get something else like a earring from you this time?" Will teased as the 2 exchanged a manly hug.

"Oh ha-ha. One time and people never let you forget it." Sam muttered annoyed and Will just laughed. "So I heard from Bee that you've got some new recruits and I thought I'd come pay you guys a visit."

"Ah well our recruits aren't aliens from outer space, well one's a norse god but thats from a different universe all together."

"Whhhhhaaaaaatttttt?" Sam dragged his word out confused.

"Sam meet the Avengers. Steve AKA Captain America, Bruce err the Hulk, Thor the norse god of thunder, Natasha is Black Widow, Clint is known as Hawkeye and last and least my older brother Tony AKA Ironman." Will introduced the teen to the superhero's behind him.

"Least? Harsh little brother." Tony whined.

"You got that dead on Will." Hawkeye chuckled.

"Holy Primus! You guys really are the Avengers and Will you're related to one and you never told me!?" Sam exclaimed before whirling on Will, eyebrows raised.

"Uh… I didn't think it was a big deal?" Will offered up feeble excuse to the teenager who helped save the world from the 'Cons. Said teen was not buying it mind you.

"Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL!?" Sam waved his arms in the air as his voice rose with every word. "This is a HUGE deal! They are legends and I am standing in the same room with them!" Sam realized that and started to hyperventilate. So Sam could deal with alien robots but when he came face to face with the Avenger's he broke down, amusing.

"Little help Bee?" Lennox looked up at the yellow scout.

"You got it chief." Bee's radio spat out as he scooped up the young man in his large metal palm and walked over to talk with Prime.

"So you guys just met one of what looks like your biggest fans." Will chuckled at the Avenger's stunned expressions. "What you guys didn't know you had fans?"

"Not per say." Steve offered up halfheartedly.

"Well you do, you guys are well known and loved everywhere." Will informed the Avengers as they walked over to where Prime, IronHide, BumbleBee and Sam were all talking. IronHide sensed that his charge was there and easily swept Will up in his hands as StormChrome squirmed his way down to curl up contently in his creators's arms.

"Uh-Will why is there a sparkling in your arms?" Sam asked wary of the cute little mech that was recharging in the Major's arms.

"Well as it so happens the AllSpark kind of is part of me now and I can create Sparkling's." Will said offhandedly like it was nothing new, but from the way Sam's eyes bugged out of his head he gathered that the teen liaison in training hadn't been told about this new development.

"WHAT? Why did no one bother to inform me of this!?" Sam looked up accusingly at BumbleBee who just hummed a cheery tune from a radio show.

"Well be glad it's not you." Will joked with the teen, trying to calm him down. "You don't have a little voice whining in the back of your head to and I quote 'let me out and play with the Autobot's I wanna blast something to pieces, its been SOOOO long.' End quote." Will said in a high pitched tone that almost matched the AllSpark's tone perfectly.

"Here I thought I was insane." Sam just shook his head at the Major, who was now grinning seeing how his tactic to calm down the teen had worked well.

"Welcome to my world, so anyways Prime, 'Hide. Tony has offered his house in Malibu up to Sarah, Annie and myself for the weekend…" Will said strongly but slightly folded under IronHide's gaze.

"You can come and keep an eye on him if you want to IronHide." Tony offered up from his place on the ground.

"Well someone has to since he can't seem to stay out of trouble." IronHide grumbled but Will grinned knowing it was all a go. He gave his brother a thumbs up who sent one back both having the exact same smiles on their faces.


	17. Author's note

Author's note

So I'm off to college tomorrow and I have no idea when I will have time to update again, so this is just a heads up that the updates shall be much slower than normal. Sorry and thanks SO much for reading and reviewing!


	18. Chapter 18

**Clash in NYC 18**

**Trailer: watch?v=QrJeEfSV93o**

**Twitter: /kim_s22 (for updates)**

**Fallenqueen2: Phew I'm on my reading week now! Time to update some stories before I go back to college. So thanks to an unknown guest reviewer for the idea that inspired this chapter's plot before I go into the final battle scenes. **

**Disclaimer: transformers and Avengers sadly are not own by this girl however much she wishes she did, but no. So yeah all rights go to the correct parties, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Wow Ton, this place is amazing." Will exclaimed as he joined his older brother and the newest members of the NEST team (the Avengers) outside the Stark family Malibu home. "You updated it I see."

"You've missed a lot when you left Willy." Tony clapped his younger brother on the shoulder as Pepper emerged from the house and swept Will, Sarah and Annabelle into a huge group hug.

"Oh welcome! It's so nice to see you." Pepper grinned out of her CEO clothes for once.

"It's nice to see you as well Pep." Sarah smiled as she hoisted Annie onto her hip, letting the little girl grin in delight as she looked around the house as the group entered through the front door.

Half an hour later the 3 girls were suited up and ready to head down to Tony's private never used beach.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Sarah asked her husband.

"I'm sure, you girls go have a fun time. I think I need some quality brother time, if I can keep him away from his lab long enough." Will chuckled before leaning down and pecking his wife on the lips and waved off her, his daughter and Pepper off as they drove one of Tony's many cars down the road and out of view.

"You want brother bonding time?" Tony asked sounding like he didn't believe it.

"Well the all spark's form of it. He has some sort of bonding time idea, I'm wary of it but when he takes over I get to sleep. So yeah have fun." Will said cheerfully to the Avengers. He closed his eyes and when he snapped them open, they were glowing a soft green signaling that the all spark had taken over. "So today kiddies we have something special. Inside the memories of one William Stark/Lennox." The All spark clapped his hands together looking rather cheery.

"Um, isn't that a bit too personal?" Steve asked feeling awkward just at the thought of seeing the Major's memories.

"It's more like a taste of what you all will endure whilst in NEST. Maybe. So hang on Avengers and here we goooooo." The room glowed brightly and suddenly the all spark and the Avengers will floating like astral projections above an open desert.

"Where are we?" Clint asked looking around. Tony swallowed and prayed it wasn't Afghanistan.

"We are about to witness Will's, Epps and his team's 1st battle with a transformer. This happened after blackout attacked the base in Qatar, Lennox and his team were the only survivors of that attack." The all spark spoke soberly as the sound of gunfire brought the attention down towards the ground. They watched as _Scorponok chased Will's team into a small village, Will darted into a house to grab a cell phone while Epps and the others held off scorponok, or tried to._

"_This is an __emergency __pentagon call. Do you understand? This is an __emergency__ pentagon call gah!" The windows implode and Will pulls his head down. "NO I DON'T HAVE A CREIDT CARD!"_ The avengers couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the out burst as _Will ran out into the war zone. "I'm in the middle of a war! This is freaking ridiculous." _Cue more chuckles.

_Will runs towards where Epps was firing at scorponok. "Epps, I need a credit card! Where is your wallet!" _

"_My Back pocket!"_

"_You've got 10 back pockets!"_

"_Left cheek, left cheek, left cheek!"_

_More explosions rocked the ground. "Keep firing!"_

"_Okay visa!... NO I don't want a premium package! Epps's pentagon!" Will tosses the cell to Epps before taking up his gun and taking up Epp's lack of fire. _

"_I ain't never seen this in my life! We need gunships out here ASAP! I don't know man, but if you've seen this shit…"_

_Everyone ducks as scorponok blows up a building nearby. A missile hits the brick a few feet above Epps head so he runs away for cover, Tony could feel his blood pressure rising, he had been in battles before but nothing like this, he couldn't believe that this was his little brother's 1st time fighting against a transformer._

"_7 man team north of orange smoke!" Epps does one of his famous tosses and orange smoke starts to spread around the battlefield._

"_Attack direction west, you're clear and hot!" Planes start to be seen on horizon_ and collective exhales of relief are heard from the Avengers who weren't even aware they had been holding their breath.

"_Lennox the heat's coming!" Epps gives thumbs up to Will who rushes past him._

"_Alright light the target! We've got a beam rider incoming" Lennox orders his team and they all get into positions with long, thin green lasers lock onto the metal shell of scorponok, while Fig fires his gun before yelling as he is taken down under some falling rubble. _

"_Alright the heat's coming!"_

"_What? Bring it!" They watch with bated breath as the Air force does an attack flyby, Epps and Lennox rise up slowly from behind a broken wall.  
_

"_There's no freaking way that thing is still not down." Lennox gasps._

"_Use 105 shells. Bring the rain!" Epps orders into the cell phone as the planes fly overhead for another round. The gunships fire the sabot rounds at scorponok, who seizures before burrowing back into the ground, leaving only his twitching tail._

"What was that?" Bruce breathed amazed as the smoke settled and the silence became unnatural.

"Will's 1st full on battle with a transformer. I said that already." The all spark re-stated, but he stopped short when he saw the looks on the Avenger's faces.

"Does he do that every mission?" Clint asked swallowing hard.

"Every time. This is nothing compared to Mission City which I will be showing you parts from next. As a heads up my vessel does something rather reckless but then again you all should be used to recklessness being on the same time as Tony." The All spark smirked.

"Hey I resent that!" Tony pouted and the small group floating chuckled as the scene began to blur and change into a cityscape. A city under heavy fire, Mission City.

"Prepare yourselves, my vessel still has nightmares about this battle." The All spark said sadly and the Avenger's exchanged looks of horror before they turned their eyes to the battle below.

* * *

_Starscream shot a barrage of bullets down onto the street, everyone ducked for cover, the smoke cleared and Will slid down beside Epps, he shoved his friend's shoulder._

_ "What the hell was that!"_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "What do you mean what am I talking about? They shot at us!"_

_ "F22 pilot's would never fly below buildings, that alien, that ain't friendly!"_

_ A tank had rolled into town over some parked cars and started to fire at Epps and Will who ducked down and checked their weapons. _

_ "Move out, let's go!" Lennox ordered as autobot's drove down the street joined by some army jeeps. Jazz, Ratchet and IronHide all started to fight against the now transformed Devastator. The human team all took up positions on the ground and aimed at Devastator._

_ "Concentrate your fire!" Lennox shouted over the noise and with their sabot rounds they put Devastator onto the ground. _

_ "It's Megatron, retreat!" Ratchet shouted and Jazz engaged him to defend the humans on the ground._

_ "FALL BACK!" Will waved his arms at his ground unit and they all started to run. Lots of shouting from the army men telling the civilians to get out of town and that they needed air cover down there now. It was utter chaos, millions of things were happening at once. Megatron took to the sky with Jazz in tow; he transformed back into his bi-pedal mode and picked up the smaller bot._

"Oh no…" Bruce had a bad feeling to where this was going.

_ "You wanna piece of me? Huh, you want a piece?" Jazz blasted Megatron's leg angrily. _

_ "No I want two!" Megatron cackled as he ripped Jazz in half, before flinging the pieces to the ground below. _

"Knew it." Bruce shook his head sadly. Tony loved his machines and just seeing one that he came to know was alive getting ripped in half made his chest hurt.

_ "What's going on?" Will asked his team back on the ground._

_ "Sir, that tank thing is getting back up!" A man shouted back after looking in his binoculars. _

_ "These things just don't die." Will breathed as helicopter blades were heard in the background. Will turned to see Blackout landed on a rooftop nearby. A look of despair settled on his face. "Oh we are so dead."_

"How are they still alive?" Clint grumbled.

"I don't know, this is not looking good for them." Natasha agreed starting to bite her thumbnail.

_ Lennox and some of his team rushed over to a tow truck where Sam and Mikaela were attaching the legless Bumblebee to some towropes._

_ "Sam!" Lennox raised his arm before looking over his shoulder as an explosion went off. "Where's the cube?" _

"Wait a second, Sam was in this battle?" Clint yelped as he stared down at the 2 teenagers in the war zone.

"Looks like it, that is horrible and yet he seems normal enough…" Tony said thinking back to meeting the teen.

_ "Right there." Sam pointed to the cube that was sitting safety on the ground._

_ "Alright." Will muttered before scanning the skyline. "Epps get those black hawks here!" Will paused when his eyes landed on a tall white building with statues along the roof. "That building…" He rushed back to Sam; he put his gun beside the teen's foot and pulled out a flare. "I can't leave my guys back there, take the flare. There is a building with white statues on the roof. Set the flare. Signal the chopper." _

"_No, no I can't." Sam interrupted freaking out._

_ "Listen to me, you're a solider now!" Will yanked Sam down by his shirt and they stared determined into the other man's eyes. "All right now just take this cube, get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people are going to die." Sam just nodded mutely. _

"That was a little harsh…But needed I suppose…" Steve grumbled.

_ "Okay you need to go, right now you need to go." Will tried to force Mikaela to leave for her own safety._

_ "No, no! I'm not leaving until I get Bumblebee out of here okay?" Mikaela fought back as Sam jumped down from the truck. _

_Will nodded sharply before running back to his team. "Epps where are those planes?" Devastator launched a few missiles at the fighting humans who all yelled before ducking down against the large slab of cement they were behind. _

_Sam ran down the straight carrying the cube as Ratchet and IronHide gave him cover fire against Blackout who had turned his attention to the teen._

"_Girl get that tow truck out of here!" Will yelled at Mikaela._

"_I'm going, I'm going!" Mikaela jumped into the cab and drove the injured Bumblebee out of the battle zone. Optimus rolled onto the scene and transformed into battle mode glaring up at Megatron._

"_Megatron."_

"_Prime." Megatron transformed and flew at Optimus, who grabbed onto the 'Con and they flew off down the street, crashing through a building. _

_Sam was still running, dodging blasts from Blackout before he dove behind a car as Starscream screeched to a halt and engaged Ratchet and IronHide in a battle before flying off leaving the 2 Autobot's broken on the road and Sam took off again at IronHide's order, this time running from Megatron._

_Under the cover of a destroyed store Lennox and his team kept fire on Devastator. The store walls and windows exploded in the background causing all the soldier's to flinch._

"_Well this isn't going well." Lennox said sarcastically._

"We hadn't noticed bro." Tony said just as sarcastically, but worry was laced in his words.

_Mikaela drove back onto the street with Bumblebee in tow, the bot started to shoot at Devastator helping out Lennox and his team. They kept a steady stream of sabot blasts up and soon with one well-aimed cannon shot from Bumblebee Devastator's spark was destroyed and he finally went down and stayed down. Part of his frame fell into the store the humans where in. It would have been where Lennox and Epps were but they had the sense to hide behind a pole deep within the store once Bumblebee landed that last blast. _

"_That tank is defiantly dead now."_

"_Alright let's go we've got business!" The tiredness was seeping into Lennox's voice but determination was also heard as they move onto their next target in this never-ending battle._

"At least that tank is out of the picture." Clint offered up weakly before he spotted Blackout again. "Crap."

_Sam had made it to the roof and lit the flare, he was inches away from being in safe hands when Megatron blew up the helicopters, Sam stumbled backwards and climbed onto a statue as Megatron tried to convince Sam to give up the All Spark._

"_I'm never giving you this All Spark!"_

"_Oh, so unwise!" Megatron destroyed the building and Sam screamed as he fell, moments later Prime caught Sam and they fell together, Prime protecting the teen. _

"_Hold on Sam!" _

_Once on the ground Optimus's mask retracted and he spoke in a regal yet sad tone._

"_Sam you risked your life to protect the cube."_

"_No sacrifice, no victory." Sam said his family's motto. _

_ "If I can not defeat Megatron you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me. Now it's just you and me Megatron." Prime stood up to face Megatron._

"That is a real sacrifice play…" Tony grumbled to himself mostly.

_ "No it's just me Prime." Megatron hissed._

_ "By the end of this day, one shall stand. One shall fall." _

"Classic." Clint chuckled.

_ "You still fight for the weak that is why you loose!" Megatron tossed Optimus around like a rag doll as Sam hid in a huge crack the fighting had caused. _

"Nu-huh!" Tony stuck out his tongue immaturely.

_ Shouts of encouragement were heard from the team of humans Will was leading down an alley way, they stopped short of the entrance when Blackout transformed in front of them and started towards the battle between Megatron and Optimus. _

_ "Fighter jets in 60 seconds." Epps reported still holding a short wave radio. "We got friendlies mixed with bad guys, target will be marked." _

"_Hey, hey… Bring the rain." Lennox tapped Epps on the shoulder. "Alright let's kill these things." They all started to quietly move into positions by over turned cars. "Aim low, their amour is weak under the chest." Lennox told the ones around him as he swung his gun onto his back and picked up a fallen motorcycle. He mounted it and revved it, thankfully it roared to life. Epps held up a small marker and a green dot appeared on Blackout's leg, slowly moving up as the 'Con moved. Will moved the bike back far enough before facing down Blackout with a determined look. _

"Oh I feel the recklessness coming into effect here." Steve moaned and Tony nodded his head mutely agreeing and planning to strangle his brother when they finished this memory.

_ "F22's we are still waiting." Epps said as the green dot moved onto Blackout's hand where he spotted it and turned on the humans. "MOVE OUT!" Epps shouted and him and the few around him ran for cover as Blackout fired at them. Epps rolled on his stomach as the man beside him did a summersault and started to fire again. "Incoming!" _

_ Will kicked off the ground and weaved through the stopped cars towards Blackout. F22's came into sight and fired some rounds at Blackout as Will tilted his bike sideways and swung his gun around before he landed on his back and slid under Blackout and fired sabot rounds at the underside of the mech, yelling out all the way. He finally came to a stop and looked at Blackout upside down as it crashed to the ground, finally dead. _

"YES!" The Avenger's couldn't help but cheer at the sight of the downed 'Con.

"Eat that!" Clint cheered doing a small dance.

_ "HAHA YES!" Lennox cheered as he climbed to his feet as the other soldier's joined him, with unspoken words they all rushed towards the battle between Megatron and Optimus's battle. "Take em out!" Lennox shouted and the group started to fire Sabot rounds at Megatron as F22's shot their own at the 'Con, who stumbled as he got injured blast after blast. With a very well aimed blast from Will, Megatron's spark chamber was burst open. Prime lashed out with his arm causing Megatron to trip and fall face 1st onto the cement. _

_ "My all-spark." Megatron gasped out with a lisp greedily._

_ "Sam, put the cube in my chest." Prime rasped out. "Do it now Sam!" The teen quickly thrust his arms holding the cube upwards into Megatron's spark chamber and gritted his teeth as it absorbed into Megatron before said 'Con spazed, overloading on the raw power and his spark died out. _

* * *

The Avengers found them selves back in Tony's living room.

"Well now you have seen some of Will's memories, want me to bring him back?" The All spark asked with a glint in his green glowing eyes.

"Please do, I believe I need to teach him about motorcycle safety." Tony said, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh I'm so going to stay awake to watch this." The All Spark cackled as the glow faded from the eyes. Will blinked sleepily and looked at the Avenger's slightly confused.

"Uh-Hi guys…" Will said slowly.

"I think we need to have a talk bro."

"I'm going to kill the All Spark."

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Whoa longest one for this story yet, more or less a filler and information chapter for the Avengers, next chapter will get more into the plot but I liked this idea and there you have it :) R&R like normal!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Clash in NYC 19**

**Trailer: watch?v=QrJeEfSV93o**

**Twitter: /kim_s22 (for updates)**

**Fallenqueen2: Sorry for the long delay, I am now on the downhill slope of all my projects and tests for my first semester of college so it is a short one. **

**Disclaimer: transformers and Avengers sadly are not own by this girl however much she wishes she did, but no. So yeah all rights go to the correct parties, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"So… What's up Bro?" Will said slowly edging his way towards the open doorway.

"Jarvis?" Tony spoke and Will felt a rush of air as the door behind him sealed shut.

"Now that's unfair." Will frowned, Jarvis seemed to have the room on lock down and IronHide was down at the beach with the girls to make sure nothing happens to them.

"We saw something's that I believe are in need of explaining." Bruce spoke up for the group.

"Say for example. You driving a motorcycle under blackout and sliding on your back shooting sabot rounds into his groin?" Clint spoke up.

"For example." Natasha agreed.

"…What did you guys see?" Will asked quietly.

"Qatar… Mission City…" Steve spoke up watching Will's reaction. Thanks to his training as a solider and NEST he kept his face blank but he sunk into a nearby armchair and screwed up his eyebrows.

"What are you doing Willie?" Tony asked sitting beside his brother, when the two brothers sat beside each other the Avengers could see traces of the other in their faces. They had the same strong jaw line, dark eyes that had seen too much and their short, spiked hair and love of facial hair, stubble and a goatee.

"Currently yelling at the 'Spark for showing you those memories." Will spoke calmly. "…. You better not show those ones! Ugh fine! Sorry guys this all power energy power is all annoying. Yes all that did happen and I've seen worse now. If you can't handle something like that then tell me now." Will mutter at 1st before upping the volume of his voice, making eye contact with each person. All he saw was determination and worry directed at him, not their selves.

"Well alright then. Now you may ask any question you wish." Will leaned back, folding his arms across his chest.

Before any of the Avengers could open their mouths ChromeStorm scurried into the room and launched himself onto Will's lap, beeping and clicking up well a storm. Will listened intently, his face darkening.

"You have to be kidding me!" Will growled. "Will I never get a vacation?" More clicks and anger popped up within his brown eyes. "That son of a bitch! Okay thanks for telling me 'Storm, do you think you can transform into one of Tony's fastest cars?" A beep came from the small bot as he scurried down the stairs to Tony's workshop.

"Questions will have to wait, Loki is currently fighting IronHide on the beach with my wife, daughter and Pepper in hiding. Captain?" Will reported as he started towards his gear.

"Avengers suit up." Steve said determined and they all sped off to get ready while Bruce decided to follow Will. Who was suiting up with the gear he brought, which was a double leg holster holding two hand guns which he filled with Sabot round magazines and stashed a few extra's in his cargo pant's pockets.

"Are you ready Bruce?" Will asked the good doctor kindly. Bruce cleaned his glasses slowly.

"I've fought Loki before, in fact I… The other guy smashed him into the ground a couple times." Will gave a proud look while the doctor talked. "I am just worried about why he is attacking and if any 'con's will be in hiding. I…I'm afraid." Bruce finished. Will placed a hand unafraid on Bruce's shoulder.

"You saw my battles correct?" Bruce nodded; Will took a deep breath to plow on before he lost his nerve. "Mission City was my fault, I ordered us to take the cube there. I headed the attack that almost leveled that city. All those deaths that day are on my shoulders. I still have nightmares about 'what if' scenarios; I couldn't sleep for a month after it was done. Sometimes I still can't, I get so scared before a mission that my hands won't stop shaking." Will laughed humorlessly.

"Then I see my men and the 'bots out there ready to defend the world and I know I'm not alone. I know that everyone no matter how many battles they have been in… Are Afraid. So what I'm trying to say is… Bruce it's all right to be afraid, its natural even but you know you have people depending on you and you can't let the fear rule you. Understand me?" Will raised an eyebrow and the doctor nodded mutely but with a smile on his lips, he knew that Will had never told anyone that before and it must have been hard for him to open up like that.

"Thanks Will, let's go kick Loki's ass." Bruce pocketed his glasses.

"That's the spirit! Let's roll!" Will nodded as the other avengers entered the room.

* * *

"So you are Loki." Pepper spoke straight to the god, as IronHide stood in front of the 3 smaller women, Annie looking scared and her eyes watering up as Sarah held her on her hip protectively.

"And you are the famous Pepper Potts." Loki looked down at the small red hair who was slightly hidden behind the large metal leg.

"Famous?" Pepper asked slowly buying more time for ChromeStorm to go fetch Tony, Will and the other Avengers.

"I've done my research Ms. Potts, if not for you Stark Industry and the famous Ironman himself would fall to pieces." Loki said smirking slightly.

"You flatter me, but I'm not all that important." Pepper said shyly.

"I beg to differ, if you were say gone Tony Stark would fall into a hole of depression, the same thing for Major William Lennox if I take his wife and new baby girl while destroying his guardian." Loki gave up his plan and IronHide brought out his cannons and aimed them towards the black haired god. Sarah held Annabelle tighter determined not to let her baby go anywhere.

"So that's what this is all about? Tony and Will?" Pepper asked anger starting to seep into her tone and IronHide snarled under his battle mask that had slipped on when he pulled out his cannons.

"Perhaps." Was the simple reply as Loki mentally slapped his head, what was with these red heads being able to successfully getting him to blurt out his plans.

"Hello Loki." Tony said as he landed in the sand in his mark 7 suit.

"Stark. How lovely it is for you to join us, I was just about to take these ladies and leave." Loki said smoothly.

"Like hell you are." Will growled as he stepped out of one of Tony's fastest car, flicking the safety off on one of his guns. "Everything all good here 'Hide?"

"Loki wants to take the femme's away to inflict pain on you and your brother." IronHide reported and anger flashed across Will's face.

"Well we can't have that, so Loki want to have at it with me instead?" Will asked stepping to stand beside IronHide's large metal leg.

"You? A mere mortal fight me?" Loki asked raising both his eyebrows in shock

"Well this mere mortal is the one you and Megatron have been trying to capture remember?" Will reminded the now battle-ready deity.

"True, alright Mr. Lennox lets 'have at it'." Loki agreed as he touched down on the ground a few feet from the major.

"Will are you sure about this?" IronHide asked in his low rumbling tone.

"Yes 'Hide I'm sure, I've got this." Will patted the giant robot's leg before starting to walk towards the waiting god.


	20. Chapter 20

**Clash in NYC 20**

**Trailer: watch?v=QXY8yBiQf9Q **

**Twitter: /kim_s22 (for updates)**

**Fallenqueen2: Sorry for the long delay, I am on break now and this my readers is a Christmas gift from me to you :) Enjoy! And happy holidays! Short one I am very sorry, but soon it shall be wrapping up so that is why.**

**Disclaimer: transformers and Avengers sadly are not own by this girl however much she wishes she did, but no. So yeah all rights go to the correct parties, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Will felt the tension from his friends rolling off them in waves as he came closer and closer to the Norse god. He was only slightly worried because he didn't know if his sabot rounds would even work on this guy, but he couldn't let him take Sarah, Pepper or his baby girl.

'Any ideas on how to fight a god?' Will mentally questioned the 'Spark.

'I will lend you some of my powers so your abilities will enable you to fight against this man, but not give you away as my vassal.' The 'Spark suggested and Will agreed. He felt a sudden surge of power course through his veins. Will put his gun in his leg holster and stared the god in the eyes.

"You are an odd one Major Lennox." Loki mused before raising his staff, Will faintly heard the cries of warning from the Avengers, mainly Clint because they all knew first hand what that staff could do in Loki's hands.

"Like you should really talk Loki." Will retorted before quickly rolling out of the way of the scepter blast of blue power. Loki's frown deepened and he shot some more blasts in quick succession. Using a series of gymnastic moves Will didn't even think was possible the NEST leader dodged all the attacks before landing on the sand right in front of the god. Will reared back and sent a solid right hook into his cheek, sending the god skidding backwards, sporting a red cheek and anger in his eyes.

"That's my little brother!" Tony whooped.

"Tear him a new one!" Clint cheered, fake punching like a boxer.

"How dare you injure me mortal!" Loki roared as he straightened himself.

'If only he knew." The 'Spark mused amused.

'That would be horrible for all of us, so let's hope he never figures it out.' Will snapped back.

Will had been in discussion with the All Spark and only had a moment to react when Loki appeared inches away from him. He reached out his hand to seize his neck, but Will ducked and sent a few punches into the god's unprotected gut, Will then felt a knee connect with his own. Air rushed out of the human's lungs and before he could re-gain the air he lost Loki grabbed him by the throat.

Will's body felt tingly, but at the same time it felt like he was being crushed from every angle possible. Blinding light flashed around him, not wanting his eyeballs to burn the Major squeezed his eyes closed. Slowly the light receded and Will forced his eyes open. All he saw was an eerie blue and green light, swirling in many different patterns around him and Loki, who now released his choke hold on the youngest Stark and surprisingly moved back a pace or so. Will suck beautiful air into his lungs and slowly his senses came back to him, while his eyes took in the area surrounding him.

"Where are we Loki?" Will coughed out through his sore throat.

"The dimension of the tesseract." Loki answered looking around himself in awe, like he had never been in there. "Every time I come here it changes form."

"Why did you bring me here Loki?" Will cut to the chase, he knew that everyone was more than likely freaking out trying to figure out where Loki and he disappeared to.

"Straight to the point then." Loki sighed dramatically before raising his staff again. Will took a step backwards but he felt cold metal touch his chest, the harshness bleeding through the light fabric of his shirt. "You're heart is mine." Loki hissed as Will watched in stunned horror as darkness ran along his veins up and under his shirt, make their way to his chest.

'Want to do some magic here 'Spark?' Will thought franticly to the otherworldly power he was sharing his body with.

'On it.' Came the quick and short response. Will felt power encasing his heart preventing Loki's magic from taking over his heart and his mind. 'Play along Will, we may get to the bottom of what is really going on.'

'Sounds like a dangerous plan…Let's do this.' Will respond closing his eyes and when he opened them he knew they were bright blue like when Clint and the other people Loki had taken over eyes had looked like.

"Excellent. Now here is your task Major Lennox. You will report to me twice a week and when I give you the order. You will destroy NEST and the Avengers from the inside. Understood?" Loki hissed his order.

"Yes sir." Will forced himself to respond emotionlessly. In his mind, it was like a machine as the pieces clicked together.

"That's a good solider. Now I am going to send you back to your little friends. Out cold I'm afraid to say but when you wake up, you will act like nothing happened here. I will be in touch Major Lennox." Loki touched the human's shoulder before Will could do anything and the same feeling from before developed him and everything spun into the darkness, only hearing the evil chuckle of the Norse god before he was nothing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Clash in NYC 21**

**Trailer: watch?v=QrJeEfSV93o**

**Twitter: /kim_s22 (for updates)**

**Fallenqueen2: Sorry for the long delay, I am on break now and this my readers is a Christmas gift from me to you :) Enjoy! And happy holidays! **

**Disclaimer: transformers and Avengers sadly are not own by this girl however much she wishes she did, but no. So yeah all rights go to the correct parties, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Tony Stark was pacing. Tony Stark never paced, well at least not without a glass of scotch in his hand. The reason for his out of character pacing was his only, younger brother. William Lennox/Stark. Who was currently Odin knows where with the psychopathic Norse God Loki. They literally disappeared in a swirling of Blue and Green light, leaving the Avengers, Pepper, Sarah, Annabelle and IronHide to fret and worry on the beach.

Clint was perched on an overturned boulder, muttering different torture methods under his breath as he out of habit adjusted his arrowheads. Natasha was leaning against the side of the boulder just under Clint's feet, clenching and unclenching her fists listening to the hum of the Tasers in her gloves.

IronHide was sitting cross-legged on the beach gently holding Annabelle in his giant metal hands while Storm was amusing the little girl so she wouldn't worry or ask questions they couldn't answer. Pepper and Sarah were settled on IronHide's shoulder and were talking softly with IronHide adding in a few words in his guff tone of voice. Sarah had tears welling up in her eyes but she nodded every so often and tried to toughen herself up.

Thor was hovering with his hammer held above his head while he seemed to be talking to someone on Asgard regarding what was happening with Loki. Bruce and Steve were nearby kicking at a piece of driftwood and Tony was forming a grove in the sand with all his pacing in his heavy Iron Man suit. What felt like hours passed but finally with the air cackling with an electrical surge, the blue and green portal opened up again and a limp form of Will was tossed out. He rolled and stopped on his side with his back facing the whole gang. Storm understood the seriousness of the moment and transformed himself into sunglasses and sealed himself to Annabelle's eyes so she couldn't see her father looking like this. The little girl just laughed, having no clue of why Storm was sunglasses at that moment.

"WILL!" Tony hollered, sprinting to his brother's side. eHeHe gently rolled his brother onto his back and inspected him for injuries but other than the fact he was passed out cold he didn't seemed to be harmed in anyway. "He seems okay, we can't know for sure until he wakes up…" Tony informs everyone else who had arrived beside Will moments after he did.

"Loki could have done anything to him in that messed up portal, what if he took him over like me?" Clint asked unsure, looking at Will's sleeping form uneasy.

"Then I'll just knock him over the head." Natasha stated cracking her knuckles.

"Tasha." Steve warned.

"I promise not to enjoy it TOO much." She smirked back at the super solider who rolled his eyes.

"Well he has the 'Spark, so maybe Loki's glow stick of destiny wouldn't work on him." Tony piped up hopefully. Thor just stared at Tony confused about the name that the genius used to describe Loki's scepter.

"Again we won't know much until he wakes." Bruce ran a hand down his face.

"I have a way that could work. It always gets him moving when he is needed." IronHide piped up from his spot posing as a jungle gym to the 3 females and surprisingly he only looked slightly bothered by their presence.

"Yeah?" Tony raised an eyebrow looking up his brother's guardian.

"He get's mad every time but it works well. Whisper this in his eye fleshing." IronHide proceed to tell Tony what to say. Steve's cheeks turned bright red and Bruce clapped a hand over his mouth to stop form laughing while Clint just roared and Natasha had to bite her lip to stop from chuckling. Thor frowned confused while Tony just smirked evilly before leaning down to his brother's ear and whispering said phrase into his ear in a low hushed tone. They only had to wait moments before Will was on his feet, fully awake and gun out and ready in his hands. He looked around confused before growling and muttering cruses under his breath.

"What did I say about that IronHide?" Will asked ticked off.

"It gets you up doesn't it?" IronHide retorted, the 2 stared each other down before they smiled at the other and Will smacked his palm off the bottom of IronHide's foot.

"Are my ladies alright up there?" Will craned his head back to look at the 3 girls on his guardian's shoulder.

"Much better now that you are back. Hon you really need to get that 'kidnapped by alien creatures' thing you have going on under control." Sarah called down, her tone joking but Will could tell that she had been seriously worried and was now relieved that he was alright.

"I'll work on it Sar." Will chuckled before turning around and Clint was right there. "Clint?" Will asked startled before the archer reached up and held his eyes open as he peered into them.

"You are a good looking guy Clint, but I don't swing that way." Will smirked and Clint rolled his eyes before whacking the Major upside the head for good measure before he nodded.

"No Loki control here." He reported and Will noted that Natasha looked slightly depressed at that.

"Not for lack of trying though." Will then proceed to explain what exactly when on within that weird world of swirling colors.

"That sneaky son of a bitch." Tony exclaimed once Will finished his tale.

"So what is the game plan?" Bruce asked Will, removing his glasses and polishing them with the hem of his shirt.

"The plan is simple, I am going to act like I am under his control and whilst doing my 'reports' I'll feed him false information. I will warn you all ahead of time if an attack is going to happen." Will told the Avengers of his plan. "For now I think we should move back to Stark Tower's in New York, leaving the girls here under the protection of Jarvis and Storm. The little guy can hold his own and Pepper can run the company from the comfort of the living room. JetFire can come and drop us off in NYC, sound like a plan?" Clint's eyes lit up when the major mentioned his guardian and nodded like a bobble head doll when Will finished.

"That sounds like a good plan. Let's get packed up and move out." Steve ordered in his Captain America voice, Will had to fight back the urge to salute and/or worship the ground the man stood on. It was a hard inner battle.

"Why is it always New York? Has anyone else noticed that? New York has been rebuilt SO many times, why don't they just leave it in ruins so when the next alien battle happens nothing has to be built again." Clint wondered aloud, this caused everyone to stop in his or her tracks to think about it.

"Horrible luck?" Bruce offered up, everyone shrugged taking that answer before heading up to Tony's house to head out to NYC.


	22. Chapter 22

**Clash in NYC 22**

* * *

"Oh the repairs on the city are going nicely, too bad I have a feeling that it will be for not soon." Will sighed as he looked down at New York from Avenger/Stark Towers living room.

"So an attack is coming soon?" Steve asked from his place on the couch, he was sketching something intently on his sketchpad.

"That would be my guess. It is going to be a bloodbath, like mission city all over again." Will gazed forlornly out the window.

"No it won't." Tony clasped his brother's shoulder. "You have the Avengers, the 'Spark and new autobot's allies on your side." Tony reassured him.

"Awe Ton, look at you. Going all big brother on me." Will teased before laughing as Tony put his little brother into a headlock.

"Well since your so reckless someone need to be!" Tony snorted.

"I still plan on beating up the 'Spark for that." Will grumbled before Client snickered from behind his hand.

"Tony calling someone else reckless? Oh man that's rich." He got out through some snickers before he left the room, trying not to burst out laughing. He most likely was going to talk with JetFire who was settled on the very top of the roof.

"Pot calling the kettle black." Steve mumbled. Will could practically see a vein starting to throb on Tony's forehead.

"You all are just jealous that I have a kick ass suit that isn't made out of spandex." Tony taunted his teammates.

"Yes we are all SO jealous that we aren't encased in a metal shell." Tasha rolled her eyes before turning back to her pad with a book open on it.

Will found amusement in Steve when he sees something new, it's like a child when they are excited yet confused. It reminded him of the autobot's and how their optics lit up when they understood something about humans or earth. It was endearing, now another battle was upon them all. Speaking of autobot's, he decided it was time to have a chat with his guardian. He quietly slipped out of the room and headed down to the basement level where he left IronHide.

The elevator doors slid open when he reached the bottom level, he stepped out to see the mech sitting cross-legged on the floor. Optics dark, showing he was either recharging or resting his eyes/optics to kill time. Whatever the case, it didn't stop Will from scaling his frame and placing himself in a groove on IronHide's shoulder. He leaned his head on the cool metal near his guardian's and he too closed his eyes. Too much had been going on and it was time for him to decompress.

"Will?" IronHide grumbled as his optics glowed as he woke up.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping or recharging as Ratchet calls it."

"Are you feeling ill? Should I do a scan for signs of illness?"

"Nah I'm alright 'Hide. Just... Tried."

"Understandable. Recharge, I will keep watch."

"Thanks 'Hide, means a lot." Will yawned and fell into a deep slumber within a few minutes knowing his guardian was looking over him.

IronHide gazed down at the sleeping human on his shoulder. He couldn't believe how much younger His human looked when he was asleep and all his muscles relaxed. IronHide silent chuckled when he caught himself fretting over Will. He knew the major could handle himself, but he couldn't help it. Two years ago he couldn't even imagine fighting along side humans let alone let one sit on him, but there Will was. Recharging peacefully on his shoulder. His human has been through so much and has a long road ahead of him. It doesn't help that the 'Spark had taken up residence within his body. IronHide didn't want to think about that too hard so he left it. Right now recharging was needed for his human and nothing was going to stop that from happening. Will needed at least one day without anything weighing on his shoulders. IronHide was determined to give that to him. So the mech shifted slightly to get more comfortable and settled down for a long, peaceful day if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: so sorry for the wait and of the short and fluffiness of this chapter, but it was needed I felt. Next chapter things will heat up, I promise!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Clash in NYC 23**

**Trailer: watch?v=QrJeEfSV93o**

**Twitter: /kim_s22 (for updates)**

**Fallenqueen2: Sorry for the long delay, I am sitting down and writing out the final chapters of this story today! I have it all planned out! So thanks for sticking by me and reviewing and even if you hate me for not updating in AGES please keep reading? SO this is the SECOND LAST chapter! **

**Disclaimer: transformers and Avengers sadly are not own by this girl however much she wishes she did, but no. So yeah all rights go to the correct parties, etc.**

**Chapter 23**

**3****rd**** POV**

* * *

"Is it time yet?" Megatron asked Loki from his spot upon the top of one of the many skyscrapers in NYC.

"In a few moments, my large metal ally our spy inside NEST will show up and we will open up a wormhole. Everything is set." Loki assured the large robot slightly annoyed with the never ending questioning. "Speaking of, here comes our spy." The doors leading to the rood where the two evil leaders where standing upon opened and out walked a bright blue eyed William Lennox, he was wearing combat boots, army pants with a black matching jacket, NEST logo on it's right arm.

"Hello Mr. Lennox. I don't see the need to call you by your rank since after this day is done you won't be part of NEST anymore." Loki strode towards the youngest Stark.

"Yes my lord." Will said emotionlessly. "The Autobot's and Avengers Unit from NEST will have received my SOS and will be here soon." He reported, saluting the god.

"Excellent." Loki grinned manically.

"Perhaps I will keep you as a pet, IronHide would love that." Megatron laughed, Will twitched.

"They should be here any moment." Will said to Loki.

"Start the portal Mr. Lennox." Loki looked at the horizon where a plane was starting to come into view.

"Yes Sir." Will walked over to the set up and hit a few buttons. The machine started to turn and whir as it started up. It shot a blast of light into the sky and a huge black hole started to form. Will stepped back and looked up, a frown etched on his face.

"So it begins." Loki mutters, as the plane got closer he lifted his scepter as it glowed with blue energy.

"Indeed it does." Will said as his eyes switched form blue to green and he pulled out his gun shooting a round at the trickster god. Who spun around and deflected it, anger flashing in his eyes.

"WHAT!?" Loki roared when he saw Will's eyes were green instead of blue.

"Next time you try to take someone's heart over, make sure they aren't already sharing their body with another energy source." Will snarked holding up his empty hand as a green energy ball formed there and he shot it like his brother's energy gauntlets at Loki and another one at Megatron. It sent the large robot over the edge of the building where JetFire let loose a barrage of missals on him laughing and Clint cheering from the cockpit while Megatron roared. The god was blasted backwards as well, but he hit the edging of the roof instead of falling off it. Ironman landed down next to him, Captain America in tow. Thor landed on the other side of Will, who heard a roar from the hulk as the green guy climbed the side of the building.

"This isn't going to end well for you Loki. Just give up." Will shook his head forming another energy ball.

"Brother please, cease this foolishness." Thor said reaching out to his little brother.

"I am NOT your bother." Loki hissed standing up slowly, eyes set evenly on the group assembled before him, Steve's uniform now sporting a NEST logo on the back of his uniform. Tony had refused to paint on the logo on his armor, better this way because he made a lot of them and always changed it up.

"Loki, why don't you want to be Thor's brother? Really, we all know about how you were taken as a baby and how you were always in his shadow, but there has to be another reason, because those alone aren't good reasons to stop being a brother." Will spoke up. Thor looked at Will confused, he had never thought his brother was so bitter because of him or their father, but there is another reason? The blonde god's head was starting to hurt.

"Don't act like you know me." Loki hissed as Will stopped in front of the god.

"I don't plan on acting like that, I just asked a question." Will shot back, he could hear Tony's repulsors starting up; he knew his brother had his back. "See even through Tony and I were away from each other thanks to our father, we managed to find our way back to each other. Actually thanks to you." Will chuckled at the god's confused expression.

"Because of me?"

"Yes Loki because of you, you helped heal our bond and I want to return the favor." Will said softly.

"I do not want to heal a bond." Loki hissed raising his scepter.

"Yes you do, deep within your heart you do." Will insisted holding up the ball of energy in response.

"And If I do? What do you propose I do then Lennox." Loki asked quietly.

"Let us shut the portal first then stay on earth with Thor and spend time together as mortal brothers and bond that way." Will offered and Loki's eyes cleared up like a mist had been lifted as he lowered his arm.

"That sounds nice…" Loki said a small smile trying to crawl its way onto his lips.

* * *

"TRAITOR!" Megatron roared as he emerged form the side of the building, shooting his cannons at the group. Thor swung his famous hammer, he grabbed his brother and they flew out of the way of the cannon. Tony grabbed Steve and lifted off, his arm outstretched to Will, who smiled at his brother before leaping off the edge of the building out of harms way.

Wind whipped around Will as he fell off the building before grunting as he came into contact with metal. He looked up and grinned at IronHide who was hanging onto the side of the building with one hand and holding Will in the other.

"Hey 'Hide, good timing." Will said cheerfully as he jumped from the large hand to the large shoulder.

"Insane." IronHide grumbled before he too leapt off the side of the building and landed on the roof of a smaller one nearby.

"You love it." Will laughed before he slipped into combat mode. "Alright team Listen up! We need to get rid of Megatron and close that portal!" Will barked into his com link that was linked up to the Avengers and the Autobot's. "Avengers work on the portal and keep Loki out of the fight. 'Bots engage Megatron."

He got many different responses back but they all mingled together so he didn't answer he just looked at IronHide.

"Ready for this big guy?" Will asked pulling out his other gun while IronHide made his cannons appear out of subspace.

"Do I even need to answer that?" IronHide huffed as his cannons whirred to life.

"Fair enough, lets hit it!" Will shouted and IronHide leapt into battle.

* * *

The Autobot's teaming up with Avengers attacked Megatron from every angle they could, working in perfect harmony. Ironman made an opening that Optimus took, while the twins confused Megatron's footing and Thor summoning lightning all while protecting his brother who looked like he was having his own war within himself. The Hulk pounded the metal plating on Megatron's arms as he roared and the captain was distracting his eyesight by throwing his red, white and blue shield everywhere from Optimus's shoulder. That was when Will and IronHide came crashing in getting a few good blasts against Megatron's head.

Meanwhile Clint, Natasha, WheelJack, Acree and JetFire were on the roof examining the portal-creating machine.

"Well this is too complex for me." Clint threw his hands up in defeat before shooting an arrow at a stray missile that came from the nearby battle.

"Of course it can't be closed the same way as the last time." Black Widow gritted out before looking up at the Autobot's scientist. "Well?"

"It seems it is a one use only type of portal." WheelJack confirmed.

"What the blazes does that mean?" JetFire coughed, stamping his cane.

"It means, that it will only absorb something or someone once before it closes in on itself." WheelJack answered excitedly.

"So if we can get Megatron into the portal?" Arcee started getting the idea.

"Bingo, he'll be gone for good." WheelJack said a grin starting on his lip plates.

"Guys! Force Megatron into the portal, it only will absorb something once before it shuts! This is our chance!" Natasha reported excitement in her voice.

"Roger that Black Widow." Captain America responded.

"Force him up!" Will shouted through the noise of the battle. Megatron roared as the whole NEST force pummeled against him, he found himself flying upwards.

"NOOOOO I WILL NOT FALL!" Megatron howled and he threw out his left hand, it wrapped around Thor's left leg jerking him out of his flight.

"THOR!" The Avengers and the twins cried out surging forward, but had to stay back since Megatron and Thor were caught in the pull of the portal.

"Brother no!" Loki snapped out of his internal war and flew into the air towards his older brother. He blasted the hand of Megatron that was holding his brother's leg captive. Thor fell out of the pull; Sunny caught him on the nearest building roof.

"BROTHER!" Thor called out; Loki made an attempt to get out of the pull but Megatron's whole hand wrapped around the trickster, giving him no chance for escape.

"Take care my brother." Loki smiled at his brother as Megatron entered the portal piece by piece. Loki gave his brother a true smile before he disappeared into the void and the portal closed in on itself.

"LOKI!" Thor howled in pain and sadness. Silence followed this cry as the dust settled and the battle was over.

"So did Loki just sacrifice himself to save Thor and in a way saving the world?" Clint quietly asked Natasha who was staring at the sky in shock.

"I guess so." She pursed her lips.

"Well damn." Clint breathed out. "That son of a bitch, now I can't hate him anymore."


	24. Chapter 24-FINAL

**Clash in NYC 24-Final Chapter!**

**Trailer: watch?v=QrJeEfSV93o**

**Twitter: /kim_s22 (for updates)**

**Fallenqueen2: SO this is the LAST chapter thank you EVERYONE of you and I hope you like this fluffy ending to this super long fanfic. Thanks again! It is short and too the point, just wrapping everything up and NO I don't plan on doing a sequel for this story, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: transformers and Avengers sadly are not own by this girl however much she wishes she did, but no. So yeah all rights go to the correct parties, etc.**

**Chapter 24**

**3****rd**** POV**

* * *

A few weeks had pasted since the Clash in NYC( as NEST calls it) and now Thor was finally talking to people again, he had only talked to the twins who comforted him. Now he was back to his normal Shakespearean booming self-even going as far as to putting up with Bruce and Ratchet when they performed tests on him trying to understand his godly powers. He entertained the NEST workers with tales of Asgard. He was slowly getting past his brother's death, even if deep down he knew that portals always had two openings. Therefore there was as slim chance his brother could still be alive, somewhere out there. When he got back to Asgard he would search, but now he needed to relax and be himself that he found very easy to do with NEST.

The rest of the Avengers were fitting in very well with NEST.

Clint and Natasha took a bit longer than the others since they were SHIELD for so long, but after some incidents (the people involved where forbidden to talk about) they wore the NEST logo proudly.

Tony liked NEST because they never once ordered him to give them all his security codes or make any weapons for them (he did it because he wanted to make sure his little brother and his teams where protected). Hell he was about to plant a bug to hack into their system when a techie there asked if he wanted to looked over their files and if he wanted to enhance their firewalls, the short and short of it is that Tony loved it at NEST.

Bruce never felt like he was out of place because he could turn into the hulk, in fact he felt normal in comparison to the huge robots that were roaming around. Sure after one of those forbidden to talk about incidents he hulked out and destroyed some rooms, the soldiers around didn't seem scared, one solider in fact told him that it was badass he could wreak stuff that easily and none of them seemed put out when they were fixing what he broke. Will told him cheerfully that they had to fix much worse when the 'bots and the new recruits were walking around for the 1st few weeks.

Steve was the same ranking as Will, but quickly became Optimus's right hand human, Will didn't mind sharing the weight with the 70's super solider, in fact he welcomed it because it meant more time to share with his family. Steve was slowly getting better with technology because every time the humans taught a class on some new form of equipment to the Autobot's Steve was sitting on Optimus's shoulder learning along with them. No one in NEST teased him about it, but they always asked him to tell them stories about the 70's and he felt at home and at ease.

All the bonds were developing stronger than ever and it made going to work and fighting stray Con's a better experience than it had before.

As for Will and his family, they added one to their family of three. StormChrome had been welcomed in, as it turns out he can talk and he was Annie's guardian. Sarah was not pleased about this at all, but after finding her baby girl asleep to a song that StormChrome was playing and was watching over her at night Sarah agreed to let him stay and started to love him as much as she loved IronHide. Will, Sarah and IronHide agreed that when their daughter was old enough to drive (scary thought in Will's mind) StormChrome would transform into her car to keep her safe. Tony and Pepper (who had a mini stark on the way and a big ring on her finger) visited more frequent and the two brothers sealed up the rift that was caused between them many years ago.

All in all adding the Avengers was more than likely the best thing that could have happened to the world (minus SHIELD, because Maria Hill came to work with NEST a few weeks after Clash in NYC ended, lets say Nick Fury was pissed). All in all, everything was perfect, but Will knew that just over the horizon was a new enemy waiting to rise up, but he knew they would be ready for it.


End file.
